Love's Secret
by Masked Accordeur
Summary: Toothless is getting rather curious about Hiccup's strange behaviors and so is the village. Will this one little relationship fall apart, all because Hiccup is hiding a secret or two!
1. Chapter 1

Presenting a new fanficition, by .com, also known as Hikaru Shindo .net

Love's Secerts

A How to Train Your Dragon Fanficition

Chapter One

Meeting the Beast

The sun had just risen upon the town of Vikings, Berk it was believed to be called. The villagers had just been through another commonly attack by the dargons, their arch enemies. They've been pests since the beginning of time, but shortly the times will change. The tribe had just risen from sleep, ready for the day ahead of them, starting with the village itself. Cleaning it up. As the strong warriors creeped out of their houses, only one voice roared through out the village, that being the leader's voice.

"I don't want you causing me ANYMORE problems! Stay inside Hiccup! You've done enough!" he hollered at the young, toothpick boy.

"But, I swear, this time, I hit a Night Fury!" the boy protested to his father.

"NO!" he shouted, and a slap followed the noise. "Just stay inside!" Shoving the teenager back inside, he slammed the door, and ventured out to join the other Vikings in the process of cleaning up the village.

The burnette was smarter than his father thought. Quickly gathering a knife from the shelf, Hiccup ran for the back door, out into the feilds, and torwards the forest, where he amused he had shot down the Night Fury, the deadly beast of all the dragons. He figured that if he brought a dragon's heart to his father, he would at least let him fight dragons, but was that right? Of course it was, he was a Viking!

"I'll find that dragon, and show my father!" Hiccup thought, picking up the pace towards the forest, and entering in the labryinth of trees.

"How's the child? Is the young squirt still causing trouble?" a young viking asked Stoick, which made him grunt and grumble.

"You know kids. Always destroying everything they touch, and not listening to their parents. He's ruined the whole village!" Stoick was always furious with Hiccup. The chief had many problems with Hiccup, destruction being one, disobeint being the other, but the last one, was much too large for even Stoick to handle, so he kept it hidden in the back of his brain.

"Maybe we outta do something with the little, 'Hiccup' of yours." another Viking said, making a pun out of his son's name.

"Like, what? Send him to the dragon's lair as a human sacrafice?" another shouted over the loud laughter.

"No, but good thinking." Stoick said, throwing the wood he had picked up in a pile. No, Stoick would love to do something about Hiccup, but his greatest fear would be achieved if he did. He had a very strict reason for leaving the boy in the house, and not socalizing with the other villagers. Just thinking about it made Stoick shake, but it was the only thing he could do, well, at least until he got his wits together to tell the rest of the village.

"I give up." Hiccup whispered, closing the book he had been marking in. Everywhere he had searched, there was no sign of a dragon, or even a mark. Maybe it was just another miss fire, or even another thought. After all, who was he kidding. He never did anything right. Walking further into the forest, just trying to ease his mind, he began thinking about, what if he did hit a dragon? Maybe father would let him out, and socalize with the other Vikings. He also wondered what was his father's problem. Was it because he was a screw up, or was it because he was a...

"AHHH!" Hiccup screamed, losing his footing and rolling down a vast gorge, rolling down the rocky side, and scraping himself along the way. Landing on a flat surface with a large thud, he lied there, motionless catching his breath, and squinching in pain. Hissing and breathing out mupitle times, Hiccup lied there, and gazed up at the skyline, covered with trees and mountian slopes. Past his breathing and hissing, he heard groaning.

"What?" Hiccup groaned, rolling onto his side. Strange, the grass seemed farther down from his point of view. Was he still on a rock? No, that can't be, the rock was breathing? Rolling over quickly onto his belly, he sucked back his scream. Staring what felt like his soul, was a deep sea green eye, coveyed in pain and fright. Hiccup's eyes were just the same. He was staring a dragon, in the eye, and lying on top of it as well.

The village now looked much nicer than it had before. They had just finished rebuilding it, and now it was around supper time. Stoick was already inside his house, and just shut the door.

"Maybe it was about time he talked with other people." The older viking thought, but shook his head in disagreement.

"No! I can't, I don't think I can face the irony." Stoick took his seat at a table and placed his Viking helmet on the surface.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, trying to get the boy's attention. When Stoick waited long enough, and didn't recieve a reply, he slammed his fists on the table, and marched up the stairs.

"HICCUP!" he kicked the door down, invading the pricary of his son's room, but only shock came to the man's face.

Oh, no." he thought, running out of the house, axe in hand, and worry on his mind.

"Oh, hello...dragon." Hiccup stuttered, looking into it's eyes with great fright. Almost to quickly to be seen, the dragon snapped free from the ropes, and pinned Hiccup unto the ground. Breathing heavily, the boy looked up at the massive Night Fury, and began praying that'd he live.

"I'm going to be killed." Hiccup thought, seeing the fire roaring in the Night Fury's eyes, but he never striked a blow. Instead he moved his other claw over, which made Hiccup close his eyes in fear.

"Here it goes!" he thought, swallowing hard. Instantly, he felt human fingers, coated in scales, wrap around his neck, and trail down to his shirt collar.

"Human, fingers?" Hiccup thought, opening his eyes again, to see nothing before. Confusion filled the boy's mind, as he noticed the Night Fury had disappeared.

"Where, did he go?" Hiccup said, outloud, trying to regain his balance, but fell over in aching pain.

"AHHH!" he screamed, holding his left knee cap. Yes, that was right. When he had fallen, he probably did great damage to his structure.

"Help me.." he whispered, trying to get the words out passed the pain. The only thing bothering Hiccup's mind was the fact that the dragon could come back and eat him when he was ready. He couldn't defend himself, the knife fell off on the cliff, and he couldn't use self defense. As far as he knew, he was finished, if the Night Fury returned.

"WHAT! He's gone. It's a bliss!" a village shouted when Stoick annoucned that Hiccup was missing.

"NO! We need to gather a search party and find him! Now!" Stoick yelled over the uproar of appluad. He was also relieved that Hiccup was gone, but at the same time, he was worried. He can't let Hiccup out for to long of a time. He needed something that the village hadn't known about, and he can't tell them either.

"Well go!" Stoick shouted again, and the whole village seprated into all directions, in search for the boy.

"Hold on Hiccup," Stoick thought, leading one search party into the plains. "I hope your 'problem'

doesn't kick in." He moved as quickly as he could, searching high and low, in search for the young teenaged boy.

The Night Fury was resting in his home of the dragon village, catching his breath as he relaxed his wings.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" another dragon shouted at him. "That human child could of found out our secret."

"I know." the Night Fury replied to him. "But something about that human is different."

"I don't care. We can't let them find out!" they shouted, and leaving the Night Fury in his restful area. The Night Fury was called Toothless, a funny name for the one and only Night Fury, but he was true to the other dragon. There was something different about the Viking boy he saw eariler today. Dragons have the power to sense when something is wrong with other beings, and this boy had a big problem.

"I wonder if I can meet him again." Toothless thought, resting his head on his hands, and having his mind be preoccupied with thoughts, about the Viking, of whom he had met today.

Rain began falling down from the skies into the ravine that Hiccup rested in. He had tried crawling around the area, but it was useless. He was in too much pain in the leg. He was screaming for help but, he was sure no one heard his calls. Thunder was rolling above him, he heard it faintly.

"I need to get out of here." he groaned, holding his pained leg in his palm and the other was dragging him around. A loud crack was made from lighting hitting a nearby tree, making it fall into the ravine, almost on top of the boy. Hiccup yelped loudly, but that wouldn't save him. Infact, it made it worse. Another, but worse pain had struck him with his shock of fear. His heart started a flow of pain that made him only think of this suffering. He held his chest and screamed in greater tones, expressing the pain.

"Father!" he shouted, passed the pain and into the heaven's, hoping someone heard him. The pain was almost killing him inside, and infact that was what it was doing. Any longer with these conditions, and he would cease to exist. Another loud roar of thunder broke the silence of the pitter pattering rain, and made the beats of his heart stop completely.

_**Authors Notes: Ok, this is my first time writing a How To Train Your Dragon fic, so please bear with me. I am kind of setting the story here, so it might be kind of sucky right now. Before I continue babbling words, I have to thank a good writer here on . Rainbowz95. She had inspired me to write my fic, and I thank her. I've read, (and am still reading) her fanfics. She is a huge inspiration to me. Thanks buddy!**_

_**Well to you guys, I hope you like this, and continue reading on. It takes me awhile to post more chapters, since I take a while to think, so hold on. I hope to release chapter two soon. Thanks for reading, and review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dragon Savior

Stoick had searched for hours, but no sign of Hiccup was anywhere. This really worried him. What if his, "problem" had been triggered. Any instant shocks would make it occur it, and the thunder storm had just passed over. He was waiting in the village, twiddling his thumbs, as he waited, for the other search teams to return, with some news.

"Hold on Hiccup." Stoick said outloud, staring into the starry sky. Silently, he prayed to the Gods, and bit his lip, hoping something terrible didn't happen to his small teenage boy.

After his crew, more and more vikings were returning, and as another approached, Stoick's hopes raised, but fell again when they told him the bad news. He was losing hope and was thinking the search was pointless. What could of happened? How can you lose a human body? Was it true that he was carried off by a dragon? Or was it hidden somewhere, or worst...

"No!" Stoick said to himself in mind, "That can't happen yet. Not while I'm around." Still, Stoick wasn't fooling anyone. All he had left to do was wait, with the little hope he had left in him, and wait for the last search party to return.

One search party had headed out toward the forest terrian, and that party was lead by the young and beautiful young viking girl, Astrid. She was quite fierce when it came to fighting dragons, and would soon be entering Dragon training. She believed this search party was a waste of time. Why would anyone care if Hiccup disappeared, after all, all he did was mess things up. However she had to obey the cheif's order, but still. It bothered her that the cheif's orders were very strict, and needed to be completed quickly. She would wonder why, only if she cared about the boy, but she didn't.

She had searched the whole forest up and down and she found no little teenage boy.

"Come on! He's not here. Let's return back to the village." Astrid shouted to her search crew, leading them out of the forest area. However, there was something in her mind, that no one else knew. Faintly, she heard some kind of coughing noises, far in the distance near the ravine. She knew what, or who it was, but on her own accord in mind, she frankly didn't care.

"It's not that hard to lie." Astrid thought, returning the village, with a visage that didn't teld the truth, and hid her real thoughts in her mind. She approached Stoick, her face with the experisson saddened with grief.

"We didn't find him." she lied.

Was it a illisuion, or had he heard voices just now? Hiccup was having troubles staying on the right planet. His mind was almost forgetting the great pains, but it was still there. His head was drifting in and out of reality, and the afterlife.

"I can't tell if that was human voices, or the divine spirits." Hiccup whispered again, squeezing back the pain inside his throat. It was such a hard thing to ignore, since it was right in the chest, and sort of killing him, slowly and painfully. He had given up screaming, and started taking in the facts. Everyone in the village thought he was a nuiscance, so they be glad if this turned out the way it's going to be, here in a few mintues. The pain was do overwhelming, taking his breath with every beat, as time started to feel slower, and everything around him turned to blubber, as his vision was watering up.

"PLEASE! I just want the pain to doesn't matter anymore! Please, Gods of the Heavens just kill me now!" the boy thought, lying his head back down in the damp grass, and closing his eyes, which he believed, would stay that way, forever.

Lying there for countless hours, Toothless rose from his bed, guilt on his mind.

"I know I sensed something wrong with that human boy." he thought, running through the dragon fortress, off the runway, and into the sky.

Toothless didn't doubt his mind this time. When he looked into that boy's eyes, he read him, but he was a closed book, but the one thing he could see clearly was his health conditions. Fragile. However when he saw Toothless in the eye, the dragon had noticed the health conditions change. That was what was bugging him, and after hours of lying in bed, it occupying his mind, Toothless did the math in his head. If this condition had been, "activated" it would... this made Toothles increase his flight speed. He knew what his goal was, and he would accomplish it. He figured out what he had done to the boy, and regretted it deeply inside his dragon heart. Being a dragon, he'd only hurt other creatures out of self defense, and that boy had done no harm to him. There was also another thing dragons had with other creatures, but that wasn't on Toothless' mind.

Finally reaching the forest in time, he found the boy, motionless on the ground. Toothless sensed his heart rate, with less than five beats per mintue.

"NO!" Toothless thought, running towards him, and scooping him up in his hands, and flying off towards the village. His worries were already filling up inside. If this boy faded, due to his transactions, not only will the poor Night Fury be exiled for killing a harmless creature, but have his wings sawed off, but worst, he'd be, Toothless shook his head.

"I don't have time to worry about me," he thought, "I have to save this human boy."

He was thankful that the moon wasn't shining this night, that made it easier to drop the boy off in the village. Toothless could still sense his heart rate dropping more than what it rested it at. Landing in the village, he ran to the neartest building, not even considering being seen. He had to save this boy's life, because of his dragon vows, which he would put into mind later.

"Ok, maybe they can help you." Toothless said, his voice sounding like a the waves upon the ocean shore. He rested the viking on their doorstep, pounded on the door, and bolted off into the night sky.

"I have to complete my vows. I will never betray the dragon code." Toothless thought in his mind as he watched the boy's body like a hawk.

"Who's there?" Astrid shouted looking around her house for her visitor, but she only found him when she looked down.

"DAD!" she shouted into the house. "Run this boy back to the chief!" Quickly, another built Viking came, scooped up Hiccup, and ran to Stoick's house. Astrid closed the door behind her, and dashed up to her room, slamming that door behind her quickly. Afterwards, she kicked a chair in her room, onto the floor and pounded her fist into the wall.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled, expressing her anger. She was really upset at this turn of events. She was glad Hiccup was missing, but now he had returned, and was very displeased. She was now planning some sort of revenge on the one person who had brought Hiccup back to town, and she had just sparked the right idea. First she had to find this mysterious savoir. Who ever they were, they must of had some guts, saving Hiccup? That, or just brainless. Either way, once she found them, she was going to give them a piece of her mind, Astrid style.

Stoick was relieved when another Viking returned with Hiccup in hand. Pulling the boy inside the house, he lied him down on the table and felt his chest. He hestiantly felt around the youth's rarely rising chest, as he feared what might of happened when he was out alone.

"No, the beats are decreasing." Stoick shuddered in fear, as he realized that his baby boy was fading away into another world. Stoick knew there was nothing he could do now. That was one of the reasons he kept Hiccup inside the house all the time. To prevent him from recieving a shock as bad as the one that occured. Lifting his slim body off the table, he walked up stairs, and lied him down on his bed.

"Well...I'm sorry my son. I tried to protect you, but I got too protective. You never got to meet anyone, and I always called you a screw up. I also apologize for not letting you out of the building and into the open world." He raised a hand towards the brunette's hair, and slowly brisked his hand through the thin strandes, letting them lingger upon his fingers as he spoke, "However, if you do pass these conditions, and the Gods are kind to you, I'll let you enter dragon training, learn how to fight dragons, and more importantly, meet some people. I hope you forgive me, for treating you like a prison, instead of my baby-" his words were muffled out as he began sobbing in his hands, at the boy's bedside. Stoick only had one thought in mind as he thought over about the sight before him. That only thought being, this and only this. Now, he'd be alone, but if this was the time of dawning, Hiccup would shortly be with his mother, on a path were everyone resigns in, when their hourglass of time has run out.

Toothless waited for the father to leave the young Viking boy's room. Like he thought eariler there was a dragon vow, which he had to stay loyal to. When the lights went out in Berk, the dragon snuck inside and crawled over the boy's bed.

"Remeber," the dragon chief had once said, long ago, years before the Vikings had been here, "Since we dragons only attack out of self defense, we will not hurt other living creatures without purpose. However if we do, the dragon that has commited the crime will stay by the creature's side til death." Toothless had to lead that path. He had almost killed this human boy, and that was against regulations.

"From now, I, Toothless, the Night Fury, will stay by your side, til death do we part." Toothless whispered, before his lips touched with the Viking's, connecting their loyalty to a new level.

_**Author Notes: Wow, two chapters this fast. I must be on a roll. I do have some ideas for this story, so now the others must be blank. I also had somebody asking to read more, and the more I hear, the more inspiration I have to write more.( I mean motivation.) Anyway, it's still here, and ready to be read. I hope their are no typos, like the last chapter had, and even the summary has them(I spelt Toothless' name wrong) I'll hopefully have another chapter ready soon. Thanks for the support. And sorry this chapter is so short and right to the point with things. I'm still setting the stage and will be reaching the climax shortly, I hope. Please keep reading and reviewing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Connection

Morning had risen, and Stoick was up before the sun could rise. Now this was worse than he had imagined. How could he tell the village, a fact more horrifiying than what he was holding in thought? Death. That's much harder to explain than what he could've said, and maybe, if he admitted the truth eariler, Hiccup would still be alive today!

"It's all my fault." Stoick thought, watching the sunrise. "I held him inside his cage, and never let him out. I treated him like a rare jewel, a priceless item, a prisoner." Stoick's head filled with grief, as now a new problem came to his mind. Burying the body.

Toothless waited by the bedside, hoping the boy was still breathing, even a little. His thoughts were filled with trails. Just thinking again of the other dragon's faces, made him sick in the stomach. They'd all yell at Toothless, in loud uproars, and undefined words, phrases that included,

"You killed a human child!"

"A helpless boy! Toothless why?"  
"You know the concequences!"

Toothless shook his head, and stared back at the boy. How long will it take for this young boy to open his eyes, which Toothless believed were green, and see the world again?

"Maybe, I couldn't save him." Toothless thought, putting his head down. Maybe he was already gone, before the vow was made. Did he wait too long? Or was he dead when he found him in the forest? No that wasn't right. He had five beats in the forest, now his heart beating seldomly.

However Toothless realized there was something else that he could do. It was also another felin with the dragon people but he had no choice. All dragons had magic, but they weren't allowed to use it. Why rely on something that only the Gods can do? Toothless didn't want to play the role of a God, but he had no choice. He put an open "palm" on the Viking's chest, and sent a small stream of magic into him.

"If this doesn't work, I didn't save him. After all, no one, can bring the dead back to life." Toothless thought, as he focused his mind on his new task.

Once again the pain was starting to take over again. He thought it was all over by now, so why did it linger.

"Do dead people still feel their pains?" Hiccup thought. He hadn't been able to feel anything or open his eye lids. He was only able to think right now. He felt like a vegetable. Unable to do anything but think, what a way to live. Wait, live.

"Am I alive? Or are they ridding me off this planet already?" Hiccup was afaird to open his eyes, if he even could. Would he be surrounded by the Gods he prayed to, or open them and still be on the Earth? The suspense made him worry even more.

"I have to try. I am a Viking! I'm not afaird of anything." Slowly his eyelids began to quiver, as Hiccup regained control of his body. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as powerful as it had been before.

"Come on. I can do this." he thought, trying to force his lids to open, but not too quickly. If the shock was bad enough, he'd be sent back to where he came from. However, the more he tried opening his eyes, and moving the rest of his body, the pain was disappearing. Not taking too much notice of it, he continued his current mission. Opening his eyes, and returning to Berk.

Toothless watched as the boy's body was quivering. The dragon's senses pick up something extrodinary. The boy's heart rate was increasing.

"I did it!" the Night Fury screamed in his head. "I saved a life!" Toothless put on a huge grin and readied to great the human boy. However he forgot something, but that certain something, didn't cross his mind.

"First thing first." Toothless thought. "I must explain the rules to my human." Yes there was a reason he called him that. The vows meant he had to protect him til his real death. Almost like a servant, or compainion. While the boy was still regaining himself, Toothless reached out his hand, and placed his finger tips, nails long and pointed and appendeges black and scaley upon the boy's soft cheek.

"It's time to arise, and meet your savior." Toothless whispered rolling his fingers off the boy's chin.

Hiccup's eyes shot open. All the tension he had put on them made their reaction faster when he regain conscienes. Before screaming at the sight of someone staring down at him, he closed his eyes again, and yelped with it.

"What!" he thought opening his eyes, but blinking a few times he realized what he saw was right.

Focusing more on the new person in front of him, he took in every detail. The hair was shiny black, and reflected the light in every strand. His hands and face were cloaked in black scales, and his eyes bright like green oceans. Was it in a dream Hiccup had seen those eyes? Or was it something else? Hiccup wondered if he could even speak right now. Afterall, can dead people talk? The words slowly came to his mouth, and he stuttered out some small words, passed his heavy breathing.

"Am...I...dead?" he asked, staring at the black figure.

"No." he replied, his voice filled with magic in every stared at him again, trembling slightly.

"Who...are...you.." Hiccup was so speechless, but the human figure before him placed his finger over Hiccup's pink lips.

"Let me do all the explaining. My name is Toothless, and I have recently commited a crime using you as my victim. There fore, I have to be by your side for all the rest of your life." Hiccup didn't know how to react. Do I scream? Do I agree, or ask more questions? A plethra of these questions began coming into mind, but he deciding to go ahead and take one of the ideas.

"I...don't understand. What do you mean?" Hiccup said, sitting up in his bed. He was relieved. The pain that had been aching him so much, had stopped completely. There was something about this "Toothless" that had done something to him, and he wanted to find it out.

"I mean, you are mine." Toothless said, getting close to Hiccup's face, and having their noses touch. Hiccup's heart started racing. Was it in a good way, or something else? Being who he was, his feelings started to rise as he came closer to this strange "Toothless".

"Let, me show you." Toothless whispered, putting one scaley finger under Hiccup's chin, and inter-locking him in a sweet, tender kiss.

The time had come, high noon. Stoick had to approach the village with his depressed news. Oh he was fretting on how he would tell them the truth. What would he ever say to them? More importantly how can he live without Hiccup?

"It's going to be hard without him." Stoick whispered to himself as he placed his hand on the large door. Enclosed behind it, was the rest of the village. Either way, if Stoick liked it or not, he had to tell them. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, making a large clangor against the wall, and had all the attention of every Viking in Berk.

"I...have a annoucment!" he shouted, trying to hide his grief within his body. "As much as we despised the boy Hiccup, there is something you all must know. There was something that none of you knew, and it's a bout time I told you."

"Come on, you can do this." Stoick thought, holding back the trembles of saddness. Like he had started his speech, it's about time he revealed the secrets of the son he had lost recently. After all, there is no need to keep secrets about a dead person.

Hiccup was running towards the building where he had heard his father's voice. He had to see him once again. Toothless followed close being the Viking child, well actually, he was ahead of him.

"Can you run any faster?" Toothless asked, looking back at him.

"No! I'm running, so shut up." Hiccup said, stopping to catch his breath. "Wow, I totally forgot how far away this place is from my house." Toothless' ear picked up a sound from his keen hearing and shuddered slightly. Just recently Toothless heard the words, "My Son Hiccup, had a secret that no one knew about." Without hesitation, Toothless grabbed Hiccup around his waist, slung him over his shoulder, and with lighting speed, ran toward the voices. Hiccup was holding onto the dragon for dear life, and was amazed by how fast they were moving. It seemed as if, they were flying.

The other vikings stared at Stoick in disblief as he continued his speech.

"Not only did Hiccup hide this secret, but so did I. Yes, your own chief was the culprict. I just wanted to protect him, and myself from the horrible truth. But I will no longer. Vikings of the town of Berk, my son Hiccup..is a-"

"FATHER!" Stoick stopped his sentence and turned around immetdatly. The sun was shining through the doors, which was on his back, until he turned around. Running throught the beams of light, was the boy he had cherished, and thought he had recently lost.

"Hiccup?" he whispered, too speechless for words. The rest of the Vikings gasped in awe, as they believed he was dead since Stoick told them, but here before them, was the very same boy.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, adding in the facts that his baby was alive. Hiccup ran to his father's open arms and embraced him tightly. The village cheered behind them, happy that the cheif had his grief removed from his head.

"Don't ever scare me again Hiccup." Stoick said, facing his son again.

"I won't," he said, his eyes bright with light. Stoick hugged his son again, and only happy thoughts flourished his mind. However among those thoughts, was the secret he was about to admit, but now that Hiccup was alive again, he still had to hide it.

"I promise, I won't protect you as much as I did, but I still must hide that secret." Stoick thought praying to the Gods for help with his new trail. Hiding the terrible secret that NO ONE must no about. The one secret that bothered him the most. The real truth, about Hiccup.

_**Author's Notes: It is literally four in the morning that I started typing this. I am getting so much motivation from you guys, I had to continue. Thank you all. **_

_** Oh don't worry. The story doesn't end here. There is more. I don't know when chapter four will be released, but I hope you all enjoy it. I hope this chapter doesn't have any typos, but if it does, hey no one's perfect. I do mis-spell things, but hey their big words, and I don't have a dictionary. I hope you like this, and continuing reading it to the end. I hopefully will have a spark for chapter four sometime soon. See next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Commitment

A flury of activity was occuring in the village now. Everyone was relieved that the chief's son, yes the annoyance Hiccup was alive and not long gone to the heavens. Well almost everyone. Astrid however was extremely ticked off. She didn't arrive at the meeting, for she didn't care what happened to the chief's son. She liked recieving the attention, even if it included being scolded. She was watching Hiccup closely since he left the building with Stoick. She was wondering what had almost killed him. Was it disease? Or something even greater than that?

"I'll find out what it was that almost killed him, and make it return. After all, he doesn't need to be here." Astrid grumbled, walking away from her post and into the town. In order to find out what had happened, only one person would know, or maybe two. Either one being Stoick. Of course he would know. He was Hiccup's father, and must know everything about his only son. The other person she would ask, would be Gobber, Stoick's best friend must know a thing or two about Hiccup, well at least she hoped he did.

Stoick had recently released Hiccup from his grasp, and let him mingle among the other Vikings. He had never spoke with the community, just his dad and Toothless. Even though Hiccup didn't know, Toothless was still following him, but in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen by the other Vikings, and had many reasons why. So Hiccup decided he would never bring up Toothless to anyone, and keep him a little secret. Walking amongst the crowd, saying hellos and greetings to everyone he passed, Hiccup looked for someone he could just chat with for a brief while, and maybe make his first friend.

"I wonder how hard it is to make a friend with somebody." Hiccup wondered, looking around the crowd to find someone who wasn't occupied in conversation. While searching, something grabbed his shoulder and kind of spooked him, but not enough to make his "problem" occur, but enough for an over reacted gasp.

"Oh..sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." they said, facing Hiccup in the face.

"No, no not at all." Hiccup replied, shaking the other Viking's hand.

"Is it true you died, and came back to life?" They said, their eyes huge with question and wonder. What could Hiccup say? People probably thought he was like...a God or something.

"No, not really." he said, scracthing his head, "I just barely died. Sorry if I'm not what you wanted." Hiccup wasn't really good at answering questions, or at all talking with others outside the house. He figured this would be a rather tough challenge.

"It's ok, really. I was wondering, if I, well...never mind." they said, turning back to Hiccup and heading off in a different direction.

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled, making them stop in their steps. "Can I get your name?" Again with his bad social skills, he figured it'd be good to remember their name at the least.

"Oh, sorry. I got so fed up in questions, that I forgot about it. Fishlegs." he said, before running out of Hiccup's sight.

"Huh," Hiccup thought, thinking of the boy's name again. "And I thought my name was weird."

While watching in the shadows, Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's first attempt to talk to an outsider. He seemed so cute when he stuttered and blushed of embrassment. Nothing made this young Night Fury happier, than that alone.

"He'll get it down, soon." Toothless said outloud, watching over him like a guardian angel. He was sort of glad that he had made the vow with this boy. He was so fun to hang around and strangely, adorable too. Was something else happening with Toothless' feelings other than protection? Was it a slight dash of love? If so, then, was it bad to love the one you protect til death? No, it couldn't be. People of all kinds of races protect the things they love, even if it's an object.

"Well, if that's how my heart feels." Toothless thought, chuckling slightly once again, "Then I'll sacrafice myself for you."

Most of the village was still at the festives, enjoying themselves, and not having a worry in the world. However, some had gone home, one of them being Gobber the Belch, and he wasn't alone. He was unaware that Astrid was following him. She had found him among the crowd, and was ready for the questioning. It be easy to start, after all, she wa shis prized pupil in dragon training.

"Excuse me." she said, approaching him as if she had just seen him.

"Astrid, what do you need?" he asked, facing her and leaning against a building for more balance on his feet.

"I have some questions, about Hiccup." she started. That has to be good. Now time to get some answers. Her eyes widened as Gobber took a breath to talk to her.

"Hiccup? There are lots of questions about him, but what is yours? Go ahead and shot."

"The chief said he almost died, but was there a reason? Was he ill with diease, or something else?" she asked, finding it hard to hide her toothy grin.

"Astrid, some things are best left un-heard of ok." Gobber said, pinching his eyelids and turning his back to her.

"No really. I'd like to know!" she shouted, really eager for an answer.

"The only thing I know about it, is that the chief keeps it a secret. Sorry." Astrid pounded her fist in her palm. She regretted that she went to Gobber first. She was right in the beginning. Time to approach the chief, after all, he should know everything.

"Oh wait." she said to Gobber before he turned the corner. "Can Hiccup join dragon training?" she asked.

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd say no, but that's the chief's choice." Gobber said, leaving Astrid's vision.

"I'll ask him." she shouted after him. Then she smirked an evil grin.

"If I can't find out what almost took his life, I'll make a dragon eat him." she thought, running through the village again to find Stoick.

Night had fallen over the town, and all the Viking's were resting up for tomorrow morning. However, while Hiccup slept, Toothless took soar to the sky. He had to return to his home, and confess his crime.

"I have to get this over with." he thought, gliding freely among the night sky, "If I don't, my punishment will be even greater." Toothless was occupied in the mind again, only this time, it wasn't about Hiccup. It was the other dragons. How would they react when the Night Fury has commited a crime and made of vow with a human! After all the worst they could do was exile them, so, that's not so bad. Well, maybe it is. Shortly, the mountains were visible to him, and he put his thoughts aside.

"Here we go." Toothless said, his voice lost among the wide open air. He descended from the starless sky, and into the dragon's cavern.

Astrid had everything planned out. She now stood before Stoick's door, ready to knock at any mintue. She knew what she would ask, and definetly what order for it to be said in.

"Let's do this." she thought, reaching her fist up, and knocking on the door. After ten seconds, the door creaked open, revealing Stoick before her.

"Astrid, what're you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see her.

"Hello, I had a couple of questions to ask about. They concern Hiccup." she said, smiling sweetly to the chief.

"Oh, then, come on in then." he said, letting her in the house. While he was still shutting the door, she smirked a vile grin that stretched across her face, but quickly transformed back to the sweet smile when Stoick looked at her again.

"Alright, what is it that you want to talk about?" Stoick asked, taking a seat at the table, and gesturing Astrid to sit down.

"Oh, well you see, I was wondering, if Hiccup could join dragon training? I already asked Gobber, and he said I need your opinion." Astrid tried hiding her toothy grin, as she watched Stoick run his hand down his beard.

"Well...I would, but...you see Hiccup has a problem..." Stoick took his time in his words, picking them carefully.

"Yes, what kind of problem?" she asked, hopes rising. Stoick looked at her, and chuckled.

"Yeah sure, why not. I bet he would do great in dragon training. Just send Gobber to me first." Astrid realized her plan wasn't working, so she decided a quick plan B.

"Well, since Gobber is asleep right now, how about you tell me what to tell him, and I'll give him the message when we start dragon training tomorrow?" she suggested.

"No, I'll get it taken care of." Stoick said, leading Astrid out the door.

"But, but." Astird stumbled, turning around to see Stoick had already shut the door. Damn. She was getting frustrared now. There was only one solution left to find out this secret. Evasedropping.

Toothless was now surrounded by the other dragons, and disappointed cloaked their faces as he explained his encounter with the human child.

"How can you!" one yelled. "You know the rules better than anyone Toothless!"

"SILENCE!" the leader hollered. "We will now deal with this, the normal way. Toothless, you do realize the conquences with this transaction." Everyone looked at the Night Fury, who only nodded his head, and hid his eyes behind black locks of hair.

"I do, but I have a defined reason." Toothless had to get a good stand, if he wished to make it through this trail.

"Explain."

"Well you see, after one as injured a being by breaking the rules, but the being isn't dead, a dragon must vow, to commit their life to it until it's life is finished." Every dragon began small chatter about Toothless' lastest statement, until the chief of dragons hushed them.

"Go on, Toothless." he said, flaring his nostrils.

"Therefore, I have vowed to protect the human creature until his life is done." Again another uproar of voices, but Toothless figured they would. It was against the laws of the dragon to commit yourself to some else. To sink so low to protect someone else other than yourself.

"There is nothing else I can say! Toothless, Night Fury of the Dragon Race, you are sentenced exile until the human creature has taken his last breath!" After the loud clack of the chief's hand on the stone, the uproar began again, as the other dragon bodies swarmed around Toothless, and drowned him in voices. They were grabbing at his arms with their scalely hands, and dragging him out toward the doors.

"It was my choice, but I'm only doing it, to complete my vows." Toothless thought, as he lied on the ground outside the dragon cavern, and staring into the night sky.

_**Author's Notes: I must be doing great today. It's only January 13th, and I've written three chapters in ONE day! Yes! Most sucess in all my writing career. (not really a career, hobby) I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am. I am actually loving how this story is turning out! Please read and review, the motivation is helping a lot. Thank you all, being my readers for this fanfic!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Opinions

The students were waiting for Gobber to approach inside the arena, where dragon training had taken place. Astrid had talked with all the students, saying that the screw up, Hiccup was joining classes, but their reactions, displeased her.

"Really? Hiccup is joining us! It's a miracle!" That was what Fishlegs said. Astrid hated it, that she wasn't getting any attention from her peers. The other students, have heard of the incident, but they decided to keep their mouths shut. They knew Astrid's temper level.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled, making him shut his mouth quicker than an animal hiding in it's hole.

"Sorry," he said, covering his face with his hands. Astrid began getting impatient. Why was Gobber taking so long? He was suppose to go get Hiccup from Stoic.

"OH!" Astrid shouted louder than she wanted to. Covering her mouth, she ran out of the arena, and quickly to Stoic's house. She had totally forgot about evasedropping on them. She had to find out, this collosal secret, and plan a way to be-rid of that annoy boy.

"What's her problem?" Ruffnut said, removing her hand from playing with her hair. Her twin shrugged his shoulders and turned away from his twin, and faced Snotlout.

"What do you think this wonder boy looks like?" he asked the built viking child. That was also true. Not many of the Vikings had seen Hiccup, since before hand, Stoic had always had him locked up inside the house, and the only times he came out side was when the dragons were attacking, so no one has ever got a good look at him.

"I don't know maybe. Probably well built like his father. He is the cheif's son after all." Snotlout replied, rolling a shield on the ground around himself.

"I know what he looks like." Fishlegs said and it broke the silence around them.

"Really?" Tuffnut said, pushing past his sister to the chubbier student. Fishlegs spoke quietly, since he was nervous.

"Well, you see. I only met him just yesterday, but there was something about him that I found rather interesting."

"Go on, go on." Snotlout encouraged Fishlegs.

"Well...his eyes. When I stared into them, it captured me in their allure detail. He's very slim, toothpick size if I must say. His hair looked thin and a perfect chestnut brown, and it swayed perfectly in the wind around us. It made me feel like I was in some romantic movie."

"Oh, gosh! Please tell me you're not gay!" Tuffnut shouted, backing away from Fishlegs.

"No, actually, Hiccup seemed like..." he pulled the other's close to them, and whispered quietly in all their ears.

Astird had just arrived at the right moment. Gobber and Stoic were talking, and the subject had just switched to Hiccup. Sneaking underneath a window, she peered over the sill and listened in on their conversation.

"Well, so you'll let me take Hiccup into dragon training. That's quite a big shock to me, my dear friend."

"Listen to me well Gobber, there is something I need to tell you. It's about his condition." Astrid sneered her eyes, listening with eager ears.

"Yes, go on. What is it?" Gobber asked, taking a sip out of his mug. Stoic sighed heavily, as if he was trying to think of a way to say it to him.

"Ok, well you see, since Hiccup was a baby, he had always had a problem to shocks. So, be gentle on the lad. You know, don't summon dragons up so quickly, no sudden surprises. Lastly, Hiccup has another problem, which you may not say to ANYONE." Stoic said. Astrid grabbed her infomation in a mental note, and snickered.

"Gothca," she said, running back to the training dome, before she could hear Gobber and Stoic finish their conversation. As she ran, and Gobber heard Stoic out, his eyes widened, and he spit his beer all over the cottage wall.

Nobody had noticed Astrid running away from Stoic's house, except one keen eye. Toothless. He was resting on top of the room, and saw her through the curtain of his black hair.

"Evasedropping are we?" he said, rising to his feet. He knew today was also Hiccup's first day in dragon training, and like normal he'd hide in the shadows. Unless, he could come up with another idea to protect Hiccup from the deadly beast within that arena. And that he had.

Walking down the shingles to the window, he cracked it open and flipped on inside. Hiccup was just adjusting his vest when Toothless came in.

"Oh, hello. What do you need?" he asked, turning to face him, and closing the dresser drawer behind him.

"Today's your first day of dragon training, is it not?" Toothless asked. After he asked, Hiccup's expression changed to fear suddenly.

"Yes, I'm kind of scared of them. I looked one right in the eye, and he almost killed me."

"Well, let me give you a small, but useful tip." Toothless crept closer to Hiccup's face, and put his fingers on his chin.

"Ok, what is it?" Hiccup said, gazing deep into Toothless' eyes.

"Don't threaten it. Dragons only protect themselves. Meaning it's only self defense."

"You know a lot about dragons, don't you?" the small Viking stuttered his words, as Toothless' pinned his back into a wall.

"I do." Toothless said, before he locked their lips once again.

"Wow, that's a lot to say about the chief's son." Ruffnut said, backing away from Fishlegs as he finished his description on Hiccup. Everyone was shocked by what Fishlegs had said about the boy.

"But, before we break this meeting, how do we prove that theory?" Snotlout asked, turning to Fishlegs.

"We do have to break up the meeting though." he said, pointing his finger at Astrid who had entered the arena, with a evil smirk on her face.

"Um...Astrid." Tuffnut said, afaird to approach the hard headed Viking.

"What's with the smirk?" Fishlegs asked, not worrying about his emotion's being smashed by her.

"I have an idea." Astird said, standing in front of all the younger vikings.

"What?" Ruffnut asked, playing with her hair again.

"Hiccup is coming to join dragon training right? So, why don't we all give him a BIG surprise!" The other's looked around to see if something strange had happened, but no.

"Are you on crazy juice Astrid. What's got into you? You never say things like that?" Snotlout said.

"I know, but it's the chief's son we're talking about!" she said, smiling a nicer smile than before. "Beside's, I have the perfect idea." The others nodding, agreeing with her, well and if they didn't, she pound them anyway.

"So, what do we do?" Fishlegs asked her.

"We wait, til Hiccup comes. I'll do the rest." Her experssion changed quickly after than from a nice smile, to an evil grin.

Gobber was now walking to the arena with Hiccup close by his side. He was sort of excited to be with other vikings, but fighting dragons wasn't what he wanted. Hiccup was slightly nervous, but he still remembered Toothless' words.

"Don't threaten them." The words echoed in his head like an endless corridor.

"Hey kid, something on your mind?" Gobber asked, patting Hiccup's back, taking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, no. Sorry, just nervous." he responded, entering the arena with Gobber at his side.

"Hello!" Astrid shouted from a high up perched, being the auidence sidelines, and by a lever than opened a cage. "And welcome to dragon training!" After she finished her sentenced the pulled back the lever, and released the Nightmare, the dragon that gulfs itself in fire. Quickly it ran out of it's cage, and straight towards Hiccup.

"ASTRID!" Her peers shouted at her, but she hadn't listened. She ran onto of the arena, and started releasing all of the dragons from their cages and onto Hiccup.

"Young lady!" Gobber yelled, grabbing an axe to try fending the dragons, but that wasn't all he was concerned about. Once every dragon was out of their cage, Hiccup gagged on his own breath, and fell onto the ground, lying their in agony, and hands on his chest.

"Snotlout! Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled over the roaring dragons. "Get Hiccup out of here!" Quickly the boys ran over to him, but were cut off by the Zippleback, the doubled headed dragon.

"Oh sh-" Snotlout screamed running in the other direction with Fishlegs close behind him. Astrid watched the dragons swarm around Hiccup's body, and hoping they would hurry up and finish him.

"Go on! I brought you a snack, now EAT IT!" Astrid felt like she was controlling the dragons, and they almost obeyed her. The dragons didn't let any of the other humans approach, and threatened them, and had Hiccup in the center of their formation.

"Good, that has to do the job." Astrid thought, chuckling evilly over the noise of screams and roars of people and dragons.

The pain was again overwhelming, cutting off his breathing. The shock was too great for him handle, and worse of all, no one could reach him. Not in this ring of dragons. He was unreachable, in a time of need.

"Why?" Hiccup thought, squeezing his chest, trying to berid of the pain, but that was easier said than done. He need immeitdate attention, and that won't be for a while.

"Don't worry." he thought to himself, putting the pain aside for a little bit. "Toothless said if I don't provoke them, they won't hurt me." The only thing that can kill Hiccup now, was this "problem".

The dragons were holding a good defense around the young Viking boy, that was until Toothless showed up. Without a weapon in hand, he ran towards the dragons, and no anger was showing in his face. When the Nightmare noticed him coming for him, he growled lightly, but let him run on pass.

"What?" Astrid shouted, watching the black haired boy by pass the mighty beast. Toothless quickly scooped Hiccup off the ground, and tried running out of the arena.

"No! You're not leaving!" she shouted again, running to the gate and slamming it shut before Toothless' face. "I'm finishing you both!"

"Astrid!" Gobber yelled at her, trying to grab her attention, before the Zippleback did.

"Look out!" Toothless spoke calmly. He gently set Hiccup on the ground, and walked into the middle arena. The other dragons surrounded him, growled and fire ready at their throats.

"What is that dude thinking?" Ruffnut said, watching from the sidelines. A loud snap was born from Toothless' fingers, and the dragons emitted a whine and quickly returned to their cages. Astrid was shocked, seeing this mysterious man tame the dragons so quickly.

"Who, are you?" she asked, facing Toothless in the face as he walked back towards Hiccup.

"I am Hiccup's Guardian Angel." Toothless said, winking at her, and leaving Astird in awe.

"A what?" the blone viking thought. These turn of events had cancelled dragon training for the day, and suspened her for two weeks. However she regretted get herself suspened. Now she had no idea on how to get rid of Hiccup.

She had returned back to her house, and rested herself on the door steps, playing with a stick in the dirt.

"My plans are foiled." she grumbled drawing an "X" in the dirt.

"They don't have to be, my viking princess." a voice, crackle like coals whispered in her ear. With her quick reflexes, Astrid turned around, axe in hand and her eyes slits. Standing before her now, was a human boy, his hair long with black streaks here and there. His eyes, yellow like inside a burning flame. His hands were cloaked, along with his face, in red shiny scales, glowing in the dark, like embers.

"Who are you? More importantly, what do you want?" she shouted at him.

"I'm here to help you. There is a way to get rid of that 'Guardian Angel' that one child has." he said, snickering in every word. This grabbed the girl's attention. She dropped her axe on the ground, and looked him in the eye.

"How? Kill him?"

"No, that's too dangerous. You see, he made a vow to protect that boy until he dies,"

"So I'll kill Hiccup!"

"You didn't let me finish." Astrid sat back down and rested her cheek on her hand. The strange human knelt next to her and whispered in her ear, quietly so only she could hear.

"All you need to do, is take that viking boy's love in your hands."

"WHAT! You want me to love Hiccup?"

"No, just kiss him, but make sure his 'Guardian Angel' is watching." After he spoke, he began walking away from Astrid, leaving the grass charred where he stepped.

"Are you sure it'll work?" she called out to him, rising from her seat and watching him leave with concern in her eyes.

"I has to. It's a law to us, 'Guardians'." Instantly, he disappeared into the night and Astrid's evil smirk return.

"Alright then, I'll do that, but while I'm at it," she turned around and faced the large moon, letting her fill her eyes with light, "I'll find out Hiccup's most deadly secret!"

_**Author's Notes: Ok, this one chapter took a while, since the other night, I read so down falling reviews. I'm not saying don't leave those, it actuaully helps me get better at my writing. If anyone knows the secret, please keep it a secret until the end. I also apologize to the Astrid fans. I didn't mean to make her the villian. Sorry. I'm pretty close to hitting a writer's block, or hopefully I can make it around it. Well thank you for reading, and leaving your helpful tips in your reviews. I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon, if I think of anything.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emissary

Even though Astrid had been suspened, Hiccup still didn't return to dragon training. The shock that had occured to him that day had been enough for him. Toothless used some kind of trick again to make the pain go away, but there was something else that was strange about Toothless. He was always following him, and watching his every move. It was kind of bother some to Hiccup. He also hated it that Toothless would leave instantly at night after committing a crime, which was what he called kissing.

"He is acting strange, more silly than anything." Hiccup said out loud, walking towards the bath house, located not far from his house. All vikings needed to bathe, and the public bath house was one way. He figured that since most of the tribe will be watching the dragon training, he'd have plenty of privacy. He grabbed a towel from the hanger and slipped his shoes off as he walked towards the steaming hot waters.

"Just relax. That's all I need to soothe my nerves." Hiccup thought, putting a smile on his face as he removed every article of clothing, and hiding them carefully behind rocks. Taking another deep breath, he walked himself over to the water, and slowly entered the steaming liquid. A sigh of relief left his lips as he relaxed his tiny figure against the side of the bath. He nodded in apprection to his good thinking.

"I'll have plenty of time to relax and bathe." he said, leaning back farther in the water, only leaving his shoulders and up above the surface.

"Are you sure he went this way?" Fishlegs asked, holding the towels for all three of them; Snotlout, Tuffnut, and himself.

"Of course he did. I saw a tiny toothpick come this way." Tuffnut re-assured. Of course, these boys had a little investigating to do. They saw how Hiccup had acted through-out the dragon training, always hiding and be very aware of his surroundings. However most vikings would think he was being a chicken, Fishlegs had a different interuption. When he was describing Hiccup to the others, they knew that a boy wouldn't keep his figure in the shape Hiccup had had it.

"Well, if you turn out to be wrong, I'm going to kick your ass, with my face!" Snotlout said, pushing Fishlegs in the back.

"Ok ok," he stuttered, opening the door to the hot springs.

Hiccup had over heard their voices through the rippling water around him. Hiccup turned around to try to grab his towel and leave, but it was already to late for that plan.

"Hey, it's Hiccup!" Tuffnut said, walking over to the pool, stripped down and ready to bathe. The other two had followed him, them being Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Oh...crap," Hiccup thought swallowing a bubble down his throat. "How am I going to get out of this mess?"

"Hey you don't mind if we join you, do ya Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, slipping into the steaming water.

"No...not at all," Hiccup said, keeping his back turned to them, and shoulders below the surface.

"Hey, Fishlegs! Jump in!" Tuffnut shouted. Hiccup's eyes widened. Jump in? That'd mean the water would...

"No, don't-!" Hiccup tried protesting, but Fishlegs had already jumped and performed his cannon ball into the soothing water. The ripples of the waters went into huge waves, moving everyone around in the pool to new positions.

"WOAH!" Fishlegs cheered, bringing his head to the surface. "That was awesome!"

"You got that right man!" Tuffnut shouted at him, flicking water at Fishlegs.

"Oh Gods," Hiccup thought, turning slightly red as the boy's continued making noise around him, "Help me."

The three boys stayed in the bath house with Hiccup for at least what felt like an hour. Snotlout notioned for the other two to approach him behind a rock. Tuffnut and Fishlegs swam over to him, and they huddled together.

"Maybe you were wrong, Fishlegs." Snotlout said, looking back at Hiccup.

"Well, maybe he is ignoring us. Maybe we need to grab his attention. Tuffnut, why don't you stand on that rock in front of Hiccup." Fishlegs said, pointing where he wanted Tuffnut to be.

"What? Are you crazy! I don't want to that! I am naked!" He protested, anger swelling up in his fists.

"No, but it's the only way to prove my theory." Fishlegs said. The three boys looked around at eachother, and nothing left their lips.

"How about we try this," Snotlout said, bringing them closer in the huddle. He whispered something into their ears, and they all agreed in yeahs and let's do it.

"Good, go on." Tuffnut said, pushing Fishlegs out first, to try their new and devious plan.

"This is crazy," Fishlegs said, approaching Hiccup.

The brunette viking boy watched Fishlegs approach from the steam of the water.

"Oh what does he want?" he thought, and sighed a irritated sigh. When Fishlegs was close enough, he smiled at Hiccup, and stuttered his words.

"So, how're you doing?" he asked. What was he doing? Was he trying to start gerenal conversation? Well he guess it couldn't hurt, even though Hiccup was very bad at talking with others.

"Fine," Hiccup replied.

"So, huh, what do you like to do?"

"I like, well, not much really. I never have been let out of the house until a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, that's true. So, do you perfer big arms like Snotlout, or skinny like Tuffnut?"

"What?" Hiccup was relaxing, before that question left Fishleg's lips. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uh, nothing? Sorry," Fishlegs started swimming away from Hiccup. Confusion filled the young viking's head. Like he had asked, what was that all about?

"Nope, that didn't work," Fishlegs reported, returning back to the boys behind the rock.

"Well, Fishlegs' plan didn't work, what's yours Tuffnut?" Snotlout asked, turning to face the blonde boy. He rubbed his chin for a while, trying to think of something. In order to prove their theory about Hiccup, they needed some kind of proof.

"Think of something man!" Fishlegs trembled his words out of his lips. "If we don't think of something fast enough, Hiccup might leave!"

"Good point," Tuffnut pointed out, rubbing his chin again. Shortly after he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He swam past the other two, giving them a thumbs up, assuring his plan would work, and continued towards Hiccup.

"I bet it won't work." Snotlout said to Fishlegs.

"What if it does?" he said in return to Snotlout's comment.

"Then I'll go all out on out next experiment." he said, making a bet with Fishlegs.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup screamed inside his head as yet, another boy approached him. Only this time, Tuffnut, had a creepy smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked, getting more and more irritated. He guessed they would ask more crazy questions like Fishlegs had done. Either way, whatever the reason, he wasn't going to tolerate it.

"So,I was wondering," Tuffnut started, coming closer to Hiccup's body and putting his arm over his shoulder, "do you come here often?" How was one suppose to react to a question like that? Hiccup had to ponder this very carefully. He could easily say, "No, only when the village is occupied by something, so I get the whole bathhouse to myself" or, he could say, "Why do you care? Why are you guys creeping on me?" Instead, the little brunette looked at Tuffnut, gritted his teeth and spoke, chuckling in between each of his words.

"Um...no, not really. Why?" Hiccup watched as Tuffnut bit his lip. Was he trying to think of something to say, or was that in disappointment.

"Is, everything alright?" Hiccup asked, backing away from Tuffnut's arm, which rested behind his back.

"Yes, everything is fine, but you just look different from the other guys." he replied, scooting closer to Hiccup again.

"Really?" Hiccup stuttered, then turning his head away from Tuffnut.

"CRAP! Stay away from me!" Hiccup thought, trying to think of an escape plan.

So many things were running through Hiccup's head right about now. Something was going wrong in Tuffnut's head, and to add ontop of that, he was starting to creep him out.

"What do I do? How do I escape this?" Hiccup pondered, facing Tuffnut in the face again. Another look had appeared on his face. What was he planning, with the greedy smirk upon his face. Suddenly, Hiccup was about to have his question answered, just as soon as Tuffnut opened his mouth, and said,

"You look rather _thin_ for a male," Hiccup felt his heart stop for a little bit, but not enough to have his "problem" trigger.

"What, did he just say?" he thought, turning to face Tuffnut once again, shock flying through his head quicker than lighting.

"What are you getting at?" Hiccup stuttered, backing away from Tuffnut. He was getting rather close to him, their bodies almost colliding.

"I'm saying, most Vikings, don't stay thin, unless they have a reason to be." Tuffnut said, closing him into a corner of the pool.

"Well, I haven't been working out, since I'm always locked in my room." Hiccup replied, his heart racing in fear, afaird that Tuffnut might dicover his secret.

"This is getting bad." Hiccup thought, looking Tuffnut in the face. He had changed the look in his eyes. Now, they were more sincere, and no where near charming.

"I got it!" Hiccup thought, scooting farther back towards the side, where a bucket of water was waiting to be used.

"Well, maybe I, should get you in shape." Tuffnut said, reaching his fingertips underneath Hiccup's chin. Luckily, Hiccup had the bucket in his hand, and without any hesitation, he hurled the water into Tuffnut's face, screams echoing around the bathhouse.

"I'M HURT! I'm very much hurt!" Tuffnut covered his eyes, giving Hiccup the perfect amount of time to get out of the water, grab his towel, and barge out the doors into the changing room.

"I'm guessing it didn't work?" Snotlout asked with a slight chuckle in his voice as Tuffnut came back, his face red with steaming water.

"No, I think you were right. He came pulling away from me, but one thing is for certian. I am never doing that again!" Tuffnut shouted, pointed fingers at Snotlout. "That made me feel like a creeper."

"It's ok guys. I think we accomplished what Fishlegs thought." Snotlout repiled, looking back at the chunky viking, "Right?" Fishlegs stayed quite, as if disbeliving what he himself was hearing.

"I never thought it'd be true. So that is the secret behind Stoic's son!" Fishlegs exclaimed, excited about his achievements. "The village will be thrilled with this news."

"Well, let's go tell them! At dragon training tomorrow!" Snotlout shouted, raising his fist in the air with the other two boys. They were excited for completing their mission. They have never felt this good before, so it was quite exciting.

"I can't wait to see the other Viking's faces." Tuffnut said, as he and the other two got out of the pool, and drying off. "It'll be great!"

Hiccup had just slipped his vest on, and walked away from the waiting pool. How can one live with the memory of the event that had just occured.

"Well, it's not all that bad," he thought, walking into his house, "it could have been worse." His father was out watching the dragon training, but that should be over by now.

"Probably went to the bar." Hiccup sighed out lout, climbing up the stairs to his bedroom. As he approached his bed to lie down, he thought of something. The thought being, "Hey the only worse case scernaio is that they found out my secret." Hiccup smiled, knowing it'd be impossible to figure it out. Then again, the situtation he was in, it might be possible. Now, Hiccup wasn't feeling as comfortable. What if they had figured it out? And if they did, what would they do, knowing Hiccup's deepest secret? Now the young boy was biting his nails.

"All I have to do, is pray they didn't discover the secret that my father is hiding." Hiccup thought, resting his head on his pillow and dozing off into an afternoon nap.

_**Author's Note: Wow, almost a whole weekend to just plan this chapter. It's getting harder, but I am having help along the way. My friends, for helping me plan the events, and telling me what men would say if a event like this occured, and you guys, for being my motivation. I know there might be more typos, but I can't spot them as well as you can. I have a friend helping me with my grammar, but I can't access my e-mail yet. I apologize for the difficulty in reading this. I hope you continue on either way. and just enjoy the story. I will be planning the next chapter now, and post it when it's finished. Thanks again! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Security

Toothless hadn't returned on his normal time scheldue. He was starting to find it more difficult to be around his human boy. It wasn't that he didn't like being around Hiccup, it was just that, if he showed too much emotion or affection to him, something will unwind, and reveal his deepest secret to Hiccup. On Toothless' account, that can't happen. Just like everyone else, how could he handle the hard truth of what he really was? A dragon. He can't hide the facts, but now he was trying to cover them with lies. He held his natural form, a human boy with the eyes of deep seas, and locks of shiny coals, but his dragon form, would be released if anything is to increase in the relationship he shared with the brunette boy.

"One way or another," Toothless thought, staring off in the sunset peaks, "he's going to find out my secret. I put myself into this mess, and I must pay my price for it." However, what bugged the dragon boy was, what if there was a way to stay with Hiccup, and still not reveal his secret to him? There was a slight chance of this possiblity, but it's better than no chance at all. Another thing Toothless wondered, was why did dragons have to be so sensetive? He'd lose his cool, and turn into a dragon if any of the following emotions went over a limit; love, anger, angst, and saddness. Toothless monitored his emotions like a watchdog. If he wasn't careful, he'd put himself in danger. How can one show his dragon form in a village that kills these harmless creatures?

"It's just the life I chose." Toothless sighed, turning his back to the skyline.

Not only did he feel bad about his emotional status, but he felt terrible what he was doing to Hiccup. After getting a little passionate with the boy, he'd leave, and everytime he had to flee, he glanced back at the boy's face. Heartbroken and alone. It's not like he wanted to hurt him, but he had no choice. It was for his own safety.

"Wait!" Toothless thought, bringing thoughts to his attention, "I am worried about my _own_ safety? No, I have to protect the viking child! Who cares what happens to me!" Toothless' hopes rised as he was getting his priorties set in the right order, that was until something else hit him. How would Hiccup react seeing that the human boy he was so fond to, is the dragon that almost killed him? No, Toothless couldn't bear that. His hopes feel into a pit into his stomach.

"I want to tell the truth, but I can't." he growled under his breath. He was upset at himself. All dragons hated being dishonest, and Toothless was one big liar. He wanted to stay with Hiccup, but he needed an excuse to be leaving all the time. If this Night Fury had the courage he would admit it, and say he was a dragon, but he couldn't bear hearing himself say those words.

"How can I explain this to him, but continue hiding my secret." Toothless pondered, sitting down on the ledge, watching the moon rise to ease his thoughts.

The lights had just went down on Berk, and the vikings had finished celebrating Ruffnut's training process. (Since she was the only one at dragon training that day.) Stoic was well on his way home, happy about how the young ones in the village were coming along in training.

"They'll be warriors shortly enough." he thought to himself, putting a large smile on his face. Opening the door to his house, Stoic chuckled about their achievements, but was cut off, when he saw Hiccup, sitting on the couch, worry in his eyes.

"My boy," Stoic said, removing his viking helmet and placing it on the table, and taking a seat before his son, "is something on your mind?"

"Dad," Hiccup started, not glancing up from the floor to face his father, "what if some one found out about _the_ secret?"

"No one will find out about it!" Stoic shouted, rising from his seat. This one little secret, Stoic had to hold in til death. He still can't admit to the village what had gone wrong in life. Walking over to Hiccup, he placed his large hand on his shoulder.

"It's not possible for anyone to figure out the secret. You have nothing to worry about." He watched as Hiccup's expression didn't change with his reassurance, but then something else was bothering him. Stoic realized it was time to become a caring father, and talk with his son.

"Something else is wrong Hiccup. Tell me." Stoic said, sitting down before his son.

"It's nothing." he said.

"No, it's something. We'll talk about it."

"No, you'll only yell at me."

"I won't yell." Stoic was shocked a tad by that. It was true he yelled a lot at his son, he even did it unwillingly. It was sort of a bad habit. "I promise, I won't yell."

Hiccup didn't speak until after a moment of silence. Stoic figured he was putting the words together to tell him, but he didn't mind. A boy like Hiccup should be afaird of his father's opinion. Along with that, depending on how bad the situation was, he might raise his voice.

"Go on my son. I don't have all night, and neither do you."

"I think someone might know our secret." Stoic stayed quiet as Hiccup spoke. He figured he hear the boy out first, than respond last.

"I went to take a bath today, and I didn't realize that Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs followed me. They started acting all creepy around me. It wasn't normal. It was as if they were trying to find something out about me." Stoic had waited for the moment of silence to end again. He was making sure Hiccup was done talking before he spoke to him.

"How can this be?" Stoic thought, staring at his son in disbelief. What if those boys knew the secret, and were planning on blurting it to the village? Stoic can't imagine the embarassment he'd fell in front of the village. He'd no longer be known as Stoic the Vast, but Stoic the Liar.

"Hiccup, I guess there is nothing we can say or do about this. What's done is done. If they figured it out, well then, we'll just leave Berk and go else where."  
"What!"

"I'll have no other choice."

"Dad, why is this secret so big to you! Why can't you admit to the village that I-"

"QUIET YOUNG MAN!" Stoic shouted. He wouldn't of yelled if Hiccup just agreed with him, but this gave him no choice. "If anyone finds out, or even before they find out, we'll leave! So I suggest you pack your bags, before I do. End of discussion!" Stoic stomped his way from Hiccup, and into the kitchen.

"What am I doing?" he thought as he looked back at his son, looking worse than he had before he opened his mouth. "He's just a teenager, and my problems are just causing him stress." Stoic thought it might be a good idea to ask another question, but he was slightly afaird that'd he raise his voice again. Now he came to a cross road. Should I ask if anything else is bothering him, or keep my mouth shut? The decision was tough on him at this current moment. Sighing heavily, Stoic approached his son again, and spoke softly,

"I'm sorry. There is just a lot of stress going on around the village. I apologize for taking my anger out on you."

"There, that outta be good," Stoic thought, smiling with sucess on his face.

"It's ok," Hiccup said, not turning to face his father, "I'm used to being yelled at."

"No, that's not right Hiccup. Please forgive me." Stoic said, grabbing his son's shoulders. "We need to talk more often. If you ever have a problem, with anything, including the _'things'_ we don't wish to reveal, come straight to me alright?" Stoic gave his son a reassuring smile, showing he was being honest to his boy.

"Well, there is this one thing that has been bugging me." Hiccup said, turning around to look his father in the eyes.

"Go on, tell me." Stoic said, sitting down to Hiccup's eye level. Hiccup turned to face him once again, and took a deep breath.

"Is there a way to tell, if someone is lying to you?" Stoic faced his son directly in the eyes, and sighed a heavy breath.

"Good question." Stoic started, not sure how to answer that question himself. "Well, most people, when they are lying, tend to stutter and not think things through. They also have the intention of hurting other people's feelings." Stoic faced his son Hiccup again and saw a look of concern cross his lips. "Do you think someone is lying to you?" Silence was for certain here. The only sound breaking the silence was the crackles of the embers in the fire pit. Quietly, barely a whisper, Hiccup spoke up, not once glancing at his father.

"Yes..."

Toothless was well relaxed, staring at the starry sky for what felt like eternity. He was waiting for the viking child to fall asleep; that way he can creep back into his bedroom un-noticed. Toothless was now only debating two thoughts: Should I leave now, or wait a little longer? The dragon boy had grown fond of Hiccup, and almost knew him inside and out. He knew he stayed up late stargazing and muttering under his breath about something that Toothless couldn't understand. (His hearing isn't that keen.) Seconds turned to mintues, as those turned to hours, well at least that how they felt to Toothless as he fenced on his decision.

"It wouldn't hurt to return to him." Toothless thought, smiling as he began to walk back to the village, "I got my fib ready, but it's only a temporary lie."

Yes, Toothless felt very unfaithful as he was prepared to lie to his had to protect Hiccup til it was his time to join the Gods, but if he didn't make this lie, Toothless himself wouldn't live long enough to complete that duty.

"I know it's wrong," Toothless muttered, approaching the window of the young Viking's room, "but it's the right thing to do at the moment." The dragon put his fingertips at the frame of the window, but quickly pulled back. His hearing did have a good advantage. He heard footsteps coming up the steps toward the bedroom. Heavy ones. Obivously Stoic, Hiccup's father. He still had discovered this dragon boy resting in his son's bedroom, and if he did, he'd flip.

"Wait." Toothless thought, staying on the side of the window, so he could keep his hearing on the situation going on in the room.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said, opening his bedroom door and walking to his bed, messy and untidy, as usual.

"Anything I can do to help you, I will." Stoic replied, following his son into his room. Unlike most times, when Hiccup lied his body down on the soft mattress, Stoic brought the blanket over him and rubbed his hair into a mess.

"Well, I best be off." Stoic replied, "Gotta get some sleep myself. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes, but I have one more thing on my mind." Hiccup said, looking at his father directly in the eye.

"Go on ahead." Now the clouds of thought were hazy. He had it planned inside his head, but how would he actually say the words. Swallowing hard, and praying Stoic wouldn't raise his voice, he spoke,

"If the village finds out my secret, do we really have to leave?" Hiccup noticed Stoic's smile change into something more sincere and he gave a slight chuckle.

"Listen Hiccup, I have one thing to tell you, and that'll end this conversation. I don't care if the village finds out _your _secret; It is _my _secret I am worrying about." Without another word, Stoic left the room, leaving Hiccup in the dark haze of this thoughts.

"There's another secret?" Hiccup thought lying his heavy head down, and drifting his eyes off into the wood carvings amongst the walls.

"A secret!" Toothless' thought went wild. He now felt even worse. Was it the fact that he felt bad, or that he wasn't trusted. Not only was he, Toothless hiding a secret, but so was the one and only person whom he trusted. The one he had forcely vowed to protect. He too had a secret, but what could it possibly be?

_**Author's Note: Wow, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the HUGE delay. I have been brain dead on ideas for MONTHS. As you can tell. I must of got a buzz for the story from my friends, well actually from walking down the halls. (That's where my ideas come from. Strange I know.) Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter sounds repitive, but like before, I'm brain dead. Give me something you silly noggin. Well either way here it is, hopefully typo free. (Doubt)**_

_** I've also have been losing my computer time in school, so I have to use my laptop at school. Posting this will be hard, cause I have to use a school's computer for that, but I'll manage. Anyway, I've also been busy playing my Wii, since I got HTTYD for it. I love it, even though my Nightmare looks like a Giant Sea Monster. Well anyway, enough with my blabbering. Let's hope on the next chapter to be updated sooner that this one was. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Caught

The next day to occur over the village of Berk was again, more dragon training. This training day was a little different. This one decided which two students would be chosen to fight all of them in the next week, then kill the Nightmare. Of course for this, Astrid was released from her suspension, and all set for her dragon training.

"I will get my chance to kill that Montrous Nightmare," she thought to herself as she approached the arena, "but I have a different goal on my mind."

True but upsetting, killing the dragon was aside quest to Astrid. Her real intention was to bring our Hiccup's secret to the village, and embarass him. Oh the pleasure she would recieve in watching his face flush red as she admitted his darkest secret to the whole town. However, she only had one problem, she didn't know what the secret was. However, she brought back the memory, of when the strange human boy had approached to her that night.

"Who're you?" she had asked, but he never answered the question.

"If you wish to himulate that boy you hate, kiss him in front of the whole village. You'll reveal one of the many secrets." After he had spoke, his voice raspy with the sound of coals burning, he vanished into the night, leaving only a trail of charred grass behind him. She never had gotten that chance to ask why that tatic was any good, but it might work. However, she couldn't sum up the courage, to actually touch lips with that patheic excuse for a viking they called Hiccup.

"It'll be hard, but I am a Viking, and I can overcome any challenge." Astrid repeated the phrase over and over to herself as she came closer to the training dome. Her courage level was raising, with every step she took toward the large dome, which concealed the following: The villagers of Berk, the Dragons, the other Viking students, and Hiccup. Yes, in Astrid's state of mind, Hiccup shouldn't be considered a Viking; he was far too puny, and worthless.

"I'll end this once and for all, and obey that weird stranger." she thought, making her entrance into the dome; after a long two weeks, she had returned.

"Maybe you were wrong." Snotlout said, turning back around to Tuffnut. The boys have been confused after the day at the bath house. They had came to a conclusion on Stoic's secret, but by now, Snotlout was doubting if it was true of not. "Maybe it's all a fib."

"No, I know I'm right," Tuffnut said, puffing out his chest, "I am always right!"

"Not all the time stupid head." Ruffnut spoke out of irritation. She had no clue on what they were talking about, since they refused to tell her, since she was, well a girl. She tried convincing them, but they always said no way, so she quit trying.

"Don't start fighting guys," Fishlegs stuttered, breaking the two apart, "The whole village is watching us." The two seperated from eachother and noticed some of the villagers staring at them. At the sight, the two smiled out of guilt, and turned their backs.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Tuffnut asked, facing the other boys again. "We can't just announce it. We can't kill the elder."

"We wouldn't kill her," Ruffnut protested, "just give her a heart attack."  
"Same thing!"

"Guys please! This is serious!" Fishlegs apparently was the fight breaker, but he had no other choice.

"Well, we're not getting anything done just standing here." Snotlout pointed out, looking around the dome for Hiccup, who hadn't made his entrance into the ring. "By the way, where is the little runt?"

"Probably hiding." Tuffnut said, dropping his ponytail back to it's original postion. The group of kids waited impatiently while Fishlegs thought of a plan to expose Hiccup's secret, or what they believed it was.

"Maybe, Astrid can help us." Snotlout suggested, noticing her walking into sight of the other villagers.

"Good! I just thought of a plan to," Fishlegs shouted, "but I just lost it."

"Damn it Fishlegs!" the twins yelled at him before each one punch both of his arms.

"Ow," he whined rubbing his arms.

"I'll get her over here." Snotlout said running to get Astrid to come over to their group of brain-less vikings.

Exactly at the entrance gate of the dragon dome, Hiccup was their with Toothless, juding whether he should enter of not. He really had no courage left in him to get back in there, not after _that _incindent with Astrid.

"I don't know." Hiccup said, his head feeling heavy on his neck, all slumped over and facing the dirt.

"It's ok, I'll be watching you from the stands." Toothless assured him, rubbing his fur vest through his black scaley fingertips.

"You mean it?"

"Everyword." Toothless gave Hiccup a small embrace, before gently pushing him forward toward the dragon dome. Hiccup still found it odd that he never stuck around after showing small amounts of affection, but he learned to deal with it. He had talked to his father all last night about it, but something new had bothered him. What did Stoic mean last night. Was there really more secrets that Hiccup had hiding under his skin, or something worse?

"It shouldn't bother me right now." Hiccup thought, lifting his head up and walking forward. "I have some dragons to take care of!" He knew the previous event wouldn't happen again. Gobber had applied new locks on the cages, so only his hook could open them. That means, Astrid can't release them on him if she intended to. However, when Hiccup entered the arena, he noticed Astrid talking with the rest of the students. They were all huddled, and it seemed they were whispering, but hey who could tell with all the noise around them?

"Strange." Hiccup thought, pacing around the arena, trying to kill some time before Gobber showed up.

Astrid had quickly thought of a plan after hearing Fishleg's theory. They had quickly, and simply combined two ideas into one. Astrid's goal was to kiss Hiccup, but she didn't want to ruin her first kiss with a fraud of a viking, and the boys wanted to prove their idea of Hiccup's secret. Quickly they took out all the bands out of the twins' hair, and tied them opposite of what they should be.

"That should work!" Astrid said, tying off the last braid on Tuffnut's hair.

"Why!" Tuffnut scowled, seeing his hair dolled up like his sister's. "I look like her!"

"I'm not happy either!" she shouted.

"It's only for a while." Snotlout said, trying to keep them un-noticed by the other villagers. "Tuffnut will complete the plans, and then you two can be normal again."

"I hope so," Ruffnut said, looking disgusted at her new look.

"When do I go?" Tuffnut asked, looking at Fishlegs for advice.

"After the chief sits down after his speech." That was another intention. They would have to prove this theory before Gobber released any dragons. It'd be ever harder to prove then.

"Why can't I do it now!" Tuffnut yelled, just dying to get out of his sister's look, "Hiccup's right there!"

"Because, Stoic's not here!" Snotlout shouted, hitting Tuffnut on the back of the head. "Be patient!" Quietly they waited for the chief, but Astrid's smirk only got bigger and bigger.

"This will be great." she thought, noticing the black skinned boy in the crowd, watching Hiccup withm both eyes, ignoring everyone around him. Standing in the shadows, at the entrance of the arena, was the stranger she met that night, his smile turning into an evil grin with every waiting second.

"Are you sure they are ready for this Gobber?" Stoic asked his closest friend as they came closer to the dragon dome.

"Of course, they've trained well, and I am sure it'll be completly safe. I changed the locks, so Astrid or anyone can't pull any tricks on Hiccup." That put some relief on Stoic's shoulders. He was worried about Hiccup's _problems_.

"Good, well then, I see no reason to cancel this event." He quickly reached the dome, and he noticed a young boy, with his hair streaked with black. This brought to Stoic's attention.

"Who're you young lad?" he asked, getting the boy's attention. He looked over his shoulder, his long locks of hair covering his face and eyes.

"Just a young viking watching in the shadows." he replied, his voice cracked with the sound of coals burning. Stoic had no time to investigate the boy; he was late as it is.

"Well then, enjoy the show." Gobber said, walking in the dome with Stoic.

The village muted when Stoic made his apperance before them, hands raised to silence the crowd.

"Citizens of Berk, I am here to announce, that today the elder will decide who will be choosen to kill the Montrous Nightmare. In order to do so, one must be able to defend themselves before the Hideous Zippleback, which Gobber will release shortly. However, if unable to defend themselves, they'll be disquaified from the elder's decision. With nothing more on my tongue, I wish the young vikings luck, against the Hideous Zippleback." The village raised their voices in cheers and shouts, and Stoic sat down in his chair, pinching his eyes, hiding the tears from the village.

"I'll release the dragons now!" Gobber shouted.

"WAIT!" a voice came from one of the students. "I have something to confess." Gobber turned around to see Ruffnut with her hand up.

"Alright, but make it quick, Zipplebacks get angry quickly."

Tuffnut had to hide his gag, afterall, he didn't like being referred to as his sister, but he had to suck it up until he completed this small task, which now was taking action. He took his time in walking over to Hiccup, playing with his hair in his fingertips. He felt Ruffnut staring into the back of his neck, since she never acted like the way he was at the moment.

"It feels great to humilate your sibling." Tuffnut thought, standing before Hiccup, and the whole village.

"Yes?" Hiccu stuttered, now realizing he was standing before him.

"I like skinny vikings." he said, trying to disguise his voice like Ruffnut. Hiccup stayed silent, not providing an answer to said statement.

"Ok," Hiccup said, backing away from Tuffnut, and towards the sheilds and swords.

"Kiss me you sexy dragon killer!" Tuffnut exclaimed, gripping the vest in his fingertips, bringing him closer to his body, and in the eyes of the whole village, Tuffnut interlocked his lips, with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III.

Stoic rose to his feet quickly, watching the course of action play before him. The villagers froze dumbfounded at what they saw.

"What is she doing?" Stoic yelled inside his brain. He glared at Gobber, but he to, was astounded.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Gobber managed out pasted his tongue. He quickly ran out towards the two, but was cut off, but another loud reckless noise. Those being: one villager screaming, and growling, then the call out of "NIGHT FURY!"

Toothless had no choice. His human form gave out, revealing his true form, and lunging out before everyone in the village. He raised his claw, and slashed them across Tuffnut's back, having blood coat the ground where he stood. Toothless snarled at the viking boy, his hair falling free from the bands, revealing to the citizens that he wasn't Ruffnut. Toothless snarled at him again, and quickly turned around to see an image of pain. Hiccup's eyes, filled with tears and fear.

"No," Toothless thought, realizing the pain he had sent through Hiccup. "This isn't what I had planned." Without another thought, Toothless was surrounded by villagers, tying him down and shouting battle cries.

"So, you're the devil." Stoic said, approaching the Night Fury's head, and staring deep into his sea green eyes. "I shouldv'e guessed something was fishy about your apperance." Stoic lifted up his arms, grabbing the villagers attention.

"Take this creature to the cage! We'll finish him off TOMORROW!" Stoic's loud words raised another uproar, as they slowly dragged away Toothless. The Night Fury only looked at Hiccup as he was being pulled further and further away from him. It pained the dragon, to see the pain in the eyes of the viking boy as he knew, he had hurt him deeply.

"I'm sorry." he thought, his body lying on the stone ground surrounded by the stench of dead and the light closed off by the large cell doors.

"What!" Astrid's eyes must of been fooling her. She hadn't believed what she saw. If she was not mistaken, she saw that human boy morph into a dragon and get hauled off into the cell. The only thing bothering her thoughts, was that he morphed, transformed right before her eyes.

"All along," she thought, having the very same words rasp off her tongue, "Hiccup was dating a dragon?"

"We did it!" Snotlout shouted, pounding his fist with Tuffnut's and Fishleg's. "We proved our theory!" The citizens looked at the cheering boys.

"What do you mean?" Stoic growled, appearing behind the boys.

"We have revealed Hiccup's secret!" Tuffnut exclaimed proudly. "Didn't we Fishlegs?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, trying to hide his guilt from the chief.

"Oh really? What did you prove?" he spoke, staring down at the boys again, sneering at them with his eyes.

"Allow me." Snotlout said, standing on a platform, making him taller than everyone around him. "People of Berk, I have proven and have revealed the deepest secret of Hiccup's!"

"You did?" Tuffnut yelled at him.

"Shut up man," he said to him, but quickly returned to his speech.

"Hiccup, the chief's son secret, is," he held back on his words, trying to put more intensity on the villager's mind. Then he raised his voice, and announced the final word.

"GAY!" However, he was very disappointed when the villager's didn't react the way they wanted to, but only started an uproar about the Night Fury. Snotlout let his arms fall to his sides, and sighed heavily.

"I didn't accomplish anything!" he said. He was getting ready to walk off, but was lifted off the platform, but Stoic grabbing his shirt collar, and lifting his to his eye level.

"Not even close." he grumbled under his breath and Snotlout, before dropping him to the ground.

"Damn it!" he yelled, pounding his fist into the ground.

"Good going!" Tuffnut said, fixing his hair to normality, and wipping off his lips. "That was all disgusting!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Ruffnut yelled, before tackling her brother over, and pounding her fist into his eye sockets.

Hiccup had ignored all the noise around him. Time had stopped as he watched everything unveil itself before him. He was shocked at what Tuffnut did, but how Toothless reacted. He saw the human boy he adored and worried about in relationship matters, magical transform into the creature that had frightened him. All of this time, he had been monitored by an angel of death, just waiting for the right moment to take his action and kill him. That is what Stoic said about dragons, and Hiccup thought so when he saw Toothless for the first time. However, now he realized that, if Toothless was the human the whole time, dragons are not what they seemed to be. He had told him lots about the dragons, like how the only attack out of self defense. However, that wasn't the problem.

Hiccup had grown attached to Toothless. His hands had traced a pat along his skin, forever leaving a mark. His words echoed in his ears, bouncing off the inner walls for eternity. His heart pounded at every second he wasn't with Toothless, dying in wait for even the slightest amount of attention. Hiccup had found himself, in love with the dragon boy, or should he think, the Night Fury?

"How, will I explain this to dad?" Hiccup thought, staring at the cell Toothless was imprisoned, urging to set him free, but he was held back. He couldn't, he didn't have the courage. He knew he would be scowled at when he and his father returned home, but could he go home? Would his father disown him, for dating a dragon? A dragon, the only thing Stoic hated, but why did he hate them? What was his so profound secret toward his hate with dragons? Hiccup wished he cared about those questions right now, but he didn't. He could only think, and hold back the tears inside his ducts, for Toothless.

"Looks like the fun will begin." the crackles of fire came from the boys lips, as he watched the events from the shadows. His plan had been flowing perfectly. Toothless was out of the way, and now he could complete his true goal. He left the dragon training dome, and changed his shape into a whole different creature, and taking off toward the skies.

"I can't wait, tomorrow, we'll be free from _his _clutches." he thought, flying off in the fog, hiding the sunset from Berk.

_**Author's Note: Wow, I hope this sounds ok. I think I rushed it, and didn't word some of the events right, but hey I tried. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter humorous, but I don't know if it is. I chuckled at it. Well, I am also trying to build suspense. By the way, if anyone is wondering about the secret, I'll tell you this. It'll be revealed SOON! Oh, I bet you're dying to know what it is, or what they are. Stoic has a few himself. I to hear from you guys again. You're reviews are my motive. Please keep reading, I bet you'll find it worthwhile! See you all later, in the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Unfold

The commotion caused a lot of chaos that fine day. The elder hadn't made her decision, like she was supposed to, and the Night Fury rested in a cell amongst the other dragons. Stoic seemed pretty happy with his newest success; he captured the Night Fury. After all these years, he had finally captured a dragon, and would end it's life before the whole village. This wasn't a pleasant thought upon Hiccup's mind. He had watched his father's grin grow bigger as they approached their home. Why did his father hate dragon's so much? Did they do something to him, or was it something like a grudge from the past? Did Stoic not know that dragons are only defending themselves when they attack? If not, can Hiccup convince him that that was the truth? Well, it was worth a shot.

"Dad," Hiccup said, grabbing his dad's arm as they continued walking to their house, "Why do you hate dragons? Did they do something to you?"

"Hiccup, dragons are the devil. I'll show you why when we get home," Stoic said, not taking the time to even look down at his son. Hiccup felt the anger in his voice. He was probably still upset about the fact that his son was with a dragon all along, but how was he to know? Toothless had never shown any signs of being a dragon, other than his skin. It was still however bothering him so, that Toothless was the one from the beginning. How could he have fallen in love with a beast, well that's what Stoic would've said, but it was different to Hiccup.

When he felt that dragon near him, his heart would go on racing, pounding with every breaking second. The feeling he would get when those black scaled covered hands would leave trails in his hair, and stream down the sides of his face. The tenderness he felt when the boy had pulled him close in his arms, and kissed him gently before he went into a deep sleep; he coveted it all. However all of those feelings will be locked away. Hiccup knew that once Stoic had set his mind on a goal: it wouldn't change, no matter what the costs or events happen to be.

"Goodbye Toothless," Hiccup thought, turning his head around over his shoulder, taking one last look at the training dome, where his Night Fury prince was being held prisoner.

"Come on Hiccup," Stoic growled, pulling his son by his arm roughly into the house, "You and I have to talk!" The sound of the door slamming echoed over Berk, silencing the village before sleep.

The training dome had been left empty excluding one person: Astrid Hofferson. She had stayed behind for one reason and that reason alone; she had decided to _talk_ with the dragon. She approached the cage where the dragon was being imprisoned, and she could hear him whining, unlike most dragons.

"Aw, how sad," she groaned, kicking the door holding Toothless on the other side, "What's the matter? Big stupid dragon; not so powerful now are you?" She emitted an evil laugh out of her mouth, and leaned her body against the cage door, playing with her nails as she spoke to the dragon.

"Listen to me dragon; you are now out of my way. You know what that means don't you? Hiccup is mine, and no one can stop me. I was told to make sure you were out of the way before I went for my prize, and now lookie here; you are caged, and Hiccup is unattended, and his heart is open free." Astrid smirked again, puffed her bangs out of her face, and kicked the door once more. "Goodbye, you stupid dragon. Good luck with your death!" Astrid laughed again, and ran out of the dragon dome, heading straight for Hiccup's house.

"I was going to kill it, but I'll leave that to Stoic," Astrid thought picking up the pace to the house when she noticed a dimmer in the window. "I have to claim what is rightfully mine."

The air was cold against his skin, which was unusual for him. Normally, Toothless' scales kept him warm, and the fire dwelling inside him helped with that, but lately, it hasn't been so. The cold feeling that was bothering the Night Fury wasn't the wind and chills, but rather the sinking feeling in his heart. He had the image of the Viking's boy face scarred into his memory. The look in his eyes as he was being pulled away from him; the look of fear. Toothless felt like a terrible jerk, mainly a big fat liar. How could he keep everything so secretive? Man he felt stupid! The dragon used his tail to punish himself, and he groaned in depression.

"It's my entire fault! If I never vowed to protect that child, none of this would have happen!" Toothless punished himself, yelled inside his head, surrounding his head filling it with agony. As he was flustered with his emotions, he heard yet, another slight tapping against his cage door. Toothless muted his noise, but continued hating himself in his head. He didn't utter a sound, as he heard the tapping. If it was a Viking, they'd probably slay him now.

"Good work, Night Fury," the voice crackled on the other side of the prison doors, "I am very pleased with your latest action to the committee." Toothless had recognized that voice from his home land. The voice of the one and only, the terror of the village, the right hand of the leader of all dragons: the Nightmare.

"What did you do?" Toothless snarled as he quickly transformed into his human form to speak to the deadly beast.

"I did nothing, I just told them what to do." the Nightmare replied, his fire croak voice breaking all silence, if any at all.

"So, it was you! You broke me away from Hiccup!"

"You catch on rather quickly. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that, after all, you are a Night Fury." he spoke again, leaning against the door.

"What are you planning to do? What are you going to do to Hiccup!"

"All in good time Night Fury, but, I could fill you in on the details," the Nightmare said, leaning in closer towards the gate. "It's _his _orders." Toothless leaned in closer, his eyes widened, as he knew who this _he _was.

"Tell me more, now!" Toothless demanded pounding his fist on the door.

Stoic had roughly pushed Hiccup onto the couch cushion, glaring deep into his eyes. Stoic had his hand clenched, holding two strings, each connected with teeth of dragons. Before he spoke, he held them up before Hiccup's eyes, and kept a straight face expression.

"Do you know what these are?" Stoic asked, breaking the silence of the room and over powering the sound of the fire. Hiccup swallowed hard, before Stoic raised his voice, "Do you?"

"No," he mumbled, sinking further into the couch. Stoic growled under his breath, and set the necklaces down unto the table, and turned around to face his son.

"They are the belongings on some people you'll never meet." Stoic said, grabbing Hiccup by his shoulder. "Do you know why?"

"No," Hiccup uttered, barely heard over the fire.

"Because of dragons! They were well-trained Vikings, and they both lost their lives to dragons. We've been fighting them ever since, and this war will never end, until there are no dragons left in the sky. You understand me!" Stoic was raising his voice, but he had a profound reason. His own son, was seeing a dragon, and that couldn't be tolerated in his household. Stoic kept his glare upon his face, as he stared at his son for an answer, but he stayed quiet. Again, Stoic was thinking he was being to hard on the boy, but he had no choice.

"Do you understand me?" Stoic demanded again, but his son never answered. He had changed into a new position, now hugging his knees, and hiding his face with the cloth of his pants. Stoic hadn't realized this, until he came out of the fog of anger in his head.

"I am being too hard on him," Stoic grumbled inside his skull as he realized that his son was in tears. Stoic still couldn't tolerate this. He grabbed his son by the hair, made him lift his head, and shouted,

"Vikings don't cry!" Hiccup didn't utter a sound, but his face showed all the emotion: crushed, pain, sadness, and agony. Stoic lifted the boy off the couch by his shirt and put him on the steps to his room. After a hard shove up the stairs Stoic yelled,

"Go to bed! I have a dragon to kill tomorrow," then Stoic sat on the couch and pressed his face into his palms. He muttered words into his hands, mainly a prayer to the Gods.

"Please, don't let him end up like them," Stoic said before heading off to bed. As he walked by the table, he picked up the necklaces, and placed them on a book, located on a shelf, hidden behind the books about dragon killing: an album.

Hiccup waited for Stoic to be fast asleep before he left his room. He was almost frightened of the one the Vikings called chief, or which he called father; after that incident however, he would call him a monster. Hiccup hadn't gotten the chance to tell his father that dragons are peaceful and only protect themselves. More importantly, Hiccup was filled with curiosity. Why were those necklaces so important to his father? Did they belong to some friends of his long ago? There were two ways to find out; ask Stoic, or find some proof in some books. Well, he was certianly not asking Stoic. Hiccup had seen the necklaces before, but he never had the chance to look at them up close. They were always resting on a book behind all the others. Stoic probably thought it was a secret spot or something, however Hiccup had found it. He slowly crept down the stairs and went straight to the books. He quietly moved the books away to reveal the one he was looking for. He saw the two necklaces lain on top of it, filling his mind with more suspension. He quickly grabbed the items in question, put the books back, and rushed up to his room.

"Got it!" Hiccup congratulated himself in his mind as he lied the dusty book on his pillow. He had lit a small candle for light; it was small, but bright enough to reveal whatever this book had concealed.

"Ok, this is it," Hiccup thought, swallowing hard on his spit, and placing his small hand on the cover, "here we go." Hiccup slowly closed his eyes, and opened the book, revealing a dusted cover page, with photographs.

"What does _he_ want this time? I thought _he_ was satisfied?" Toothless asked, fear rising in his throat. There was a bad feeling inside him as the Nightmare unfolded his plan to him.

"Not as much as you think _he_ was," the Nightmare spoke, the crackles beginning again, "_He_ needs more, or _he'll _start on us."

"What are you saying? The other vikings from before weren't enough? And what does _he _want with Hiccup?" Toothless felt more and more anxious. The fear was building up quickly, making him doubt his decision.

"_He _wants the Viking child you were protecting all because of one reason and that reason alone. I'll tell you, and then I'll be gone. I have more important things to do before your execution," the Nightmare crackled as he brought his lips closer to the door. "Blood,"

Toothless didn't have time to say anything else to him. He heard his footsteps fleeing the scene, and out of the dome.

"Blood?" Toothless thought, turning back into his dragon form. How can blood be related in this? The Vikings before that were sacrificed to _him _had nothing to do with Hiccup, or did they? Taking this into a deep thought, he tried to bring back the memory of the other two Vikings that were fed to _him_ for their own safety.

"Oh my Gods," Toothless thought, dropping his ears down to their sides, tail freezing in mid-swing, as he realized the facts. "I have to get out of here! Hiccup's in trouble!"

The pages took forever to move, since they were attached to each other with dust. It must've been years since this book was opened, but why was that? Stoic normally kept all of his books intact, and in good condition, so why was this any different?

"There has to be a secret behind this book," Hiccup thought, dusting off the guck on the pages, and continually flipping through it. As far as the pages went, he only saw covered up photos of Stoic and Gobber slaying dragons, and holding their heads up on stakes. Hiccup quenched in his stomach, and rummaged on through the book.

"This book is almost at its end, and still nothing," Hiccup whispered to himself as he turned to the last page, the photograph it contained caught his eye quickly. He stared at the photograph, taking in every detail he could see from the dusty cover of film overlaying it.

"No," Hiccup thought holding the book closer to his face. The photograph had six people in front of the very house in which Hiccup lived in. Two of the people were of course, Stoic and his wife, who had never returned from her questing. However that didn't bother Hiccup, it was the other four that did. The other four characters in the image resembled him, in fact one of them was. Stoic was holding one child in his arms, two were standing beside him, and his mother held one of the children's shoulders. The one being held on the shoulder, Hiccup knew it was himself. He remembered that part in his life, however, his focus was more on the two children standing, and the one in Stoic's arms.

"Who, could they be?" Hiccup thought staring at the photograph closer. He noticed the same necklaces on the book in the picture, being around the two's neck.

"They must be," Hiccup thought doing the math in his head, "The one's Stoic mentioned. Are they-," Hiccup got cut off on his sentence. The hand slipped away from Hiccup's mouth, and pinched his neck forcefully, reining him unconscious. His body was lifted off his bed, and out the window, into the briskly night.

"Just in time," the voice broke the silence, taking Hiccup off the isle of Berk, and towards a more terrifying land: Hell's Gate.

_**Author's Note: OMG! That felt like forever, but seriously, it took me about two weeks to write this short little thing. A lot has been going on lately, and a new anime wants to become a fanfic in my head. After this story however, I am going to do a new method of writing my fanfics. It'll be a little easier I think, and post more stories than just one. I really enjoy reading your reviews. It's a great big deal of motivation for me, so thank you! I'll keep trying to think of a new chapter. I am not quite sure how to end this story, in fact, it has multiple endings. We'll see which one comes first eh? Well, that's all I have to say this chapter, until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten__Mistaken_

The floor wasn't as hard as he imagined. In fact, for a dragon's liar, the ground was made of wood, and in fact the room was an exact replica of his bedroom. "Hold it," Hiccup said rising himself off the floor, "I'm still in my room!" The shock of being in his room filled his mind. For sure he thought he was taken away by a dragon, in fact he felt something touch him. His neck, his mouth was covered by a hand, he knew it wasn't a dream. Hiccup looked around for any proof of his encounter with a dragon, and he did: the window was open. "I knew it," Hiccup thought clenching his hands into a fist, but he heard a noise when he did. "Huh?" Hiccup looked down at his hand, and he hadn't noticed the piece of paper in his hand. Hiccup couldn't think anything through his head. At first he was kidnapped by a dragon, but now he was in his room, like nothing happened, and no explaintion at all. "Well this is stupid," Hiccup uttered turning his back to the window. Another thing in his room was misplaced now that he looked at it. How did a dragon open his window, and not only that, open the closet door as well. Hiccup walked toward his closet and shut the door quietly, after all he didn't want his dad to think he was awake yet. "Something isn't adding up," Hiccup thought going back to his bed and closing the window. He rested himself on his bed, and sighed heavily. He reached for the note he found in his hand, and slowly uncrumpled it, breaking any silence in the room with it's loud crackles and shakes. "Any louder you'll wake up the whole village!" Hiccup thought finally revealing the newly inked text on the rippled page. The writing on the page was very well written, unlike half the hand writing of all the Vikings through out the village. Before he read the message on the paper, he was scanning it for a name of some sort. If anyone wrote this note, maybe they left a name. Indeed, Hiccup had found a name, but only glanced at it. He'd read the name once he read the message all the way through. "Ok, here we go," Hiccup whispered to himself as he brought the paper closer to his eyes, and began reading the text inscripted in the paper.

The night had faded away, and Toothless was weary. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. He was too focused on the turning of the tables. He had figured out something very important, and yet he couldn't do anything to stop it. "I can't believe this," Toothless thought, rolling over onto his other side, "I still can't believe that this is the truth, the reality of our population." There wasn't much Toothless could do right now. He was still locked away in a cage, ready for his death penalty, and yet he wasn't the one the Viking's wanted. "I wish I could get out of here," Toothless mumbled. His heart was aching in pain for Hiccup. If he didn't do anything, he would be terminated from this world, and sent to the Gods up above. "Forgive me," he mumbled again, only for certain on his feelings, "I apologize for not protecting you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." Toothless put his face in his paws, (I think that's the right term) and laid his ears down on his head. He was finished, there was nothing this small powerless Night Fury could do right now, expect one thing: pray to the Gods for help or guidance. However, a loud clack echoed in Toothless' ear. He quickly rised from his position, ready for any upcoming event. He figured the noise was the Viking chief unlocking his chains, ready to shed his blood before the village, but Toothless' eerie thought was corrected into something else. Indeed, the doors opened only thing was, Stoic was standing before him, but two different children did. One child had hair speckled with greens and reds, and had eyes of blazing gold ore. Their hair length had to reach to their knees, or maybe it was longer, Toothless couldn't tell in this lighting. However the other person he recongized quickly. He had the same hair as the Nightmare, but something was different. His eyes were a piercing ice blue, unlike the other Nightmare, which had eyes of fire. "What the?" Toothless stuttered, seeing the two before him. "Quickly, we're running out of time. They'll sacrafice your human to _him _if we just stand around," the one with speckled hair said, grabbing Toothless' tail and pulling it roughly. Toothless quickly transformed into his human form, and rose to his feet. He was going to ask some questions, but these two pushed him out of the arena. He knew he was in a big rush and all, but he still wanted to know who these strangers were, and why they were helping him. "Don't you work for _him_?" Toothless asked, keeping up on his feet as he followed these two humans. "No, we don't. We're avenging our humans." The Nightmare one said, smiling at Toothless. "As you can tell, I'm a Nightmare, and my buddy here is a Zippleback. We're the dragons that belonged to the legendary Viking's that Stoic never speaks of. We'll tell you more when we're not in so big of a rush, now hurry!" The Nightmare quickly picked up some speed and the Zippleback followed close behind. Toothless was surprised. He couldn't even run that fast. "They must be related to all of these events somehow," Toothless thought, trying to keep up with the two faster dragons.

The grass was soft against her cheeks; softer than she thought it would be around the Haddock's house. Astrid was on a high chase last night, when she realized that Hiccup was hers for the taking, however something had made her stop her pursuit. Last night, she saw a dragon approach Hiccup's window, to be more specfic, the Monterous Nightmare it was. She had watched him, swoop down, open the window and quickly grabbed Hiccup and flew off toward the open seas. Now Astrid had a new plan: warn Stoic that his son was missing and alert a search team. "I could tell him at the execution, but this is a little more important," Astrid thought rising to her feet and rushing to the door of Stoic's house. "I just hope he's home." Her feet suddenly stopped at the front steps, but something seemed to be bothering the young viking girl. Apparently, she felt something inside her gut, something reassuring. Why would such a feeling be bothering her at this very moment of all times? As she paused at this moment, she had heard a small clatter from inside the building, knocking her out off her thoughts. Without a second to waste, Astrid kicked open the door, and ran inside screaming out for Hiccup of Stoic. "Hiccup!" she yelled, cupping her hands over her lips, to make her voice louder, "Are you alright? Someone answer me!" When Astrid didn't get a reply, she ran up toward the stairs. Was it fear she was feeling, or something else? Astrid would debate it, but she had reached the top of the stairs, and the only thing blocking her way to Hiccup's bedroom was his door. She lifted her leg, ready to kick, but she stopped. "What?" she whispered, crouching down and resting her ear on the door. Quietly she heard Hiccup, mumbling some words to himself. By the way he was speaking, she could tell he was reading something. Staying completely quiet, Astrid listened in. She figured it might be useful later. "What's going on?" Astrid thought, putting a sour experission on her face, "I thought Hiccup was taken? Maybe that thing he is reading will lighten up the subject."

The Nightmare landed onto his feet and turned into his human form before their leader. "You're late, Fireworm," a voice came from the darkness with a erie tone in it. "I apologize my lord," the Nightmare crackled, "but you know me. I never return empty handed." The Nightmare grinned and held up a small child, hair brown, just like the one he seeked. "Good work. You surely know how to protect yourself from being the sacrafice don't you?" the voice echoed down the corridor, frightening all the other occupant dragons. "Now, bring me the child, Hiccup Haddock!" "Yes sir," the Nightmare, or Fireworm, said, bowing before his leader and bringing the viking child. As he lied the child down on the offering table, the dragon's leader rose to his feet and approached the table. "Wait a mintue Fireworm," his voice came from the shadows. "What's wrong? That's what you wanted from me, now leave me alone!" Fireworm shouted, facing his master. Now Fireworm felt scared. The leader was emitting a growl from inside his body. "THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT CHILD!" his voice roared through the corridors, making the standing by dragons transform into their beast forms, and flying far from the area. "YOU IMBOSILE!" Without a seconds worth of thought, Fireworm found himself inside his leaders mouth, and taking a trip down his throat. "Not, the right child?" Fireworm thought, "That can't be? Stoic only had th-," Fireworm's thoughts were cut off, along with his life line to the world. "Idiot," the leader of dragons growled, "As I've said before, never send an idiot to do another's job." He slowly rose to his feet, glared at the child on the table and grinned. "Oh well, at least I found an extra snack. Now, I'll go get Hiccup, or the main course."

"I know you thought you were just carried out with the Nightmare into the night sky," Hiccup read the words off the page, and into the open air. His voice was shaky, just as much as his hands were, as he read this paper. "However, I had to save. I want you to live, to make a better world. I wouldn't of like my life style anyway if I stayed. I'm sorry I never met you face to face, but Stoic wouldn't allow it. I'll be in your place in the dragon's ritual. I wish for you to have a better life than any of us had. May the Gods watch over you," Hiccup rested the paper on his lap, his head in a whirlwind of thought. "I don't understand," he mumbled rubbing his face as he thought," Who left this note?" Hiccup only had one answer to all of his problems right now: ask Stoic. Hiccup turned his back to the door, and gazed out the window. The sun was rising, and he figured Stoic would be at the training dome, readying Toothless for his death. "Son," a voice came from the door way. His sudden appearance spook him a little, but he turned to face his dad, hand over his chest, breathing heavily. "Father," Hiccup said, catching his breath as he tried settling his heartbeat. "I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" Stoic asked, wrapping his arms around his son. "A little bit," Hiccup groaned, "but it'll passover. Dad, I have something to tell you. Can we keep it between you and I?" "Of course, what it is?" Stoic asked. Hiccup only wanted to tell his dad, but little did he know, that Astrid was now hiding under his bed, hearing his every word. "I found this note, a little while ago. Can you explain it?" Hiccup said, handing it to his father. Stoic looked it over, and only chuckled. "I know this handwriting but," Stoic stopped chuckling as he read the message inside the fancy writing. That was when Stoic looked at Hiccup. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, feeling concern inside himself. "The dragons know more than I know." Stoic said, glaring out the window. "We have to get to the dragon's lair." "Why dad? I don't understand!" Hiccup said, and Stoic grabbed his shoulders. As the words left his lips, Hiccup and Astrid both stared in confusion. How could Stoic keep this secret for so long, and hide it very well from the whole village. "The dragons kidnapped your brother, young lady!" Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat. "Dad, careful how loud your voice is," Hiccup protested, "We don't want the whole the village to know that I am a-wait, a brother!" "Holy shit," Astrid whispered off her lips. She regretted swearing, but now, she had just discovered the village's biggest secret. Not only was the viking's so called son, Hiccup, a female, but he had a brother to?

_**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I am always running low on ideas when a new fanfic wants to be written, but I thank you all for bearing with me. I also hah help from my boyfriend with the story plot. I thought I put myself in a corner, but he got me out of it. (So sweet of him) Anyway, I only type once a week on a daily basis, but it also depends on my idea flow. **__** Well I hope I lifted some of the suspense off some people's shoulders. Sorry it took so long to reveal the secret, but don't stop reading! There are more secrets, unless you figured it out by yourself by now. Well, hopefully a new idea will spring forth soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'll see you hopefully before two months pass.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
Admitting

Silence coated the room like air fills the skies. No one had anything to say, except Astrid, but if she spoke, her hiding spot would be revealed, and she probably wouldn't leave that house alive. She contained the knowledge that the whole village of Berk was unaware of.  
"Let's see who'll be pulling strings now," Astrid grumbled, beginning to think of an escape plan, and return to her gang of training buddies. "When they hear this, they'll probably not believe me at first, but I might be able to get some proof." Proof, yes, that Astrid was going to need. She couldn't just waltz in front of the whole village at the exeuction and shout the knowledge she knew, without proof. Astrid thought real hard, trying to think of something to bring to prove her facts straight. "Damn!" Astrid pounded her fist on the wood floor, but regretted it. She forgot she was still hiding.

"What was that?" Stoic asked, beginning to have his eyes scan the room.  
"Probably nothing father," Hiccup whispered, ashamed that _her _secret was probably heard by someone. Hiccup was also upset that _she _never knew about the other sibilings living in the household with them. A brother, one Hiccup never got to meet, had recently been kidnapped, in _her _place.  
"No matter, we better get going. I believe its time, to unbury all of the secrets of Berk. I'll reveal them, over the body of that devil!"  
"Father no! Please, don't kill Toothless. He was only trying to-"  
"Trying to do what?!" Hiccup fell silent. How would _she_ explain to Stoic that Toothless was only fulfulling his dragon oath. He had harmed _her _and was only doing what was natural to him: protect them till their death. Hiccup couldn't explain that very well, and knowing Stoic, he'd probably ramble on about how it was a trick into trying to lure _her _into _her _own death.  
"Nothing father," Hiccup replied, resting down on the bed, keeping _her _head down from Stoic.  
"Well, we have no more time to just stay here and talk. I have a dragon to kill, and you have more important business."  
"Let me guess father; Stay here, don't leave the house, cause dragons are after you." Hiccup replied, rolling _her _eyes at Stoic.  
"Good, but I mean it. No funny business with me. I'll be back, with a dragon's head."

Astrid waited for Stoic to leave the room, and have Hiccup facing the other wall, away from the window, before she made her escape. The suspense was killing her, as she still tried to figure out how to reveal this great secret to the village. She had the where; she'd release the information in front of everyone, when Stoic was about to kill the Night Fury. She still needed proof, and that was the part that was bothering her most. How can you prove something that might even be false to others? This was putting her in a pickle.  
"If only I had some sort of proof that proves a woman a woman, that doesn't include flashing the village," Astrid thought, as an idea hit her like lighting.  
"Got it!" Astrid shouted, running back to the Haddock house. She knew exactly what to bring to the exeuction. It'll be cruel, but it'll be well of enough proof.  
"Sorry, Hiccup..." Astird thought in the back of her mind, "But I have to do this, for the good of the village."

Hiccup ashamed sunk into the matress, gatehring _her_ thoughts. _She _crumbled up the note in _her_ hand and sighed. "Everything...everything that has happened is my fault. If I never hit that Night Fury and discovered him...none of this would have happened." _She_ hung _her_ head low and felt the tears gather in _her_ eyes, some dripping out and falling onto the bedding. _She _never cried that much, this is only the fourth time. Hiccup was a strong person on the inside, but not so much the outside. _Her_ body quivered and _she_ brought _her_ hands up to _her_ eyes and covered them;_she_ felt weak when _she _wept and didn't want anyone, not even the Gods to see _her_ cry. The door bursted open and _she_ didn't even move. _She's _been caught and probably will be made fun of for it. Swallowing deeply, _she_ brought _her_ hands down and sighed.

"Alright, laugh all you want. You caught me crying is there anything else you want?" Hiccup didn't face them, _she_ was too afraid to, but then they spoke.

"I'd never make fun of you my dear." Hiccup lifted _her_ head and was quickly embraced in a tender kiss with none other than Toothless the Night Fury. The sadness faded away, heart started pumping with good feelings again. The Night Fury, _her_ savior had not only returned, but won't be executed either.

"Toothless, you always return to me in my time of need. You really are my,"

"Hush, we mustn't speak. That viking woman is on her way and is going to expose your secret, but we're revealing something else before that. Come, with me to the execution. We have a plan." he smiles and heads out through the window, transforming into his dragon form and gesturing Hiccup to hop on.

"What do you mean?" _She_ asked mounting the large beast.

"You'll see, it'll throw your father way off guard." He winked at Hiccup and they took of quickly into the fresh morning skies. "Also, I want you to meet some new friends of mine." Toothless nodded and his flight was accompanied by a Zippleback and a Nightmare, and for some reason, Hiccup felt like..._she_ knew them.

Astrid quickly reached the house and chuckled. She didn't have much time to work with here so she had to be quick. She opened the door, which Stoic never kept locked in the first place and snuck up into Hiccup's room. She found it funny it was empty, but knowing that nuisance she figured that he took off to somehow saved that cursed dragon. Typical. Astrid scanned the room and quickly found what she was looking for. The dresser.

"Gotcha." she smirked and quickly opened the drawers until she found the perfect piece of evidence. "If this doesn't prove my point, then I don't know what will." She gripped it tightly in her fists and quickly left the house, making quick haste to the Dragon Arena. If the execution was the main course, then this will be the appeitzer.

Stoic reached the arena and the Vikings in charge of the premises were calm and waiting patienly for their chief. He took a deep breath as he approached the two, and they stepped aside for him as he approached the Night Fury's cage. The gates opened and Stoic kept a strict look at his prize, the demon that haunts his very image of dragons. Toothless looked at him with his large eyes and whined a bit, but Stoic showed no mercy. He gripped the chains around the dragon's neck and yanked him out into the open, which proceeded to have the villagers shout with glee.

Screaming crude sentences, like spill his blood and chop off his head. Toothless cowered a little, but not all that much. He had to make it believable, but he couldn't be too scared. He had someone on his back. He looked off into the south direction and winked. In the distance, three people left the crowd of Vikings and moved to the entrance of the ring.

Stoic stepped up onto a higher plank, giving him a clearer shot at the dragon's neck for him to hit with his hammer. He put his hands up to silence the crowd and waited for every last Viking to be quiet. Once silenced gathered and all he could hear was wind, he began to speak.

"My fellow Vikings! Today we leave our standing of where we are on the dragons, but first I have important news! It's the biggest secret I've been hiding from all of you for years!" The crowd began cheering again and at that moment, Astrid reached the arena, clenching her prize in her hand and blending in with the cheering crowds. She saw Toothless, or the beast in shackles, shamed and ready to be murdered, and that made her smile. Gobber stood next to Stoic and whispered into his ear.  
"Are you sure you want them to know this?"  
"Gobber, I know what you're thinking, but they need to know why we Vikings hate dragons, or there hatered is nothing but empty fire." He raised his arms again, silencing them again and spoke louder.

"For years we have been fighting the dragons, and for most of those years, none of you even know why. Well then I did my job well. I've kept this secret for too long, and I won't let this little thing get in the way of what we do best! It'll fuel your rage for the dragons!" He raised his hammer and let the people cheer. That is when Hiccup made _her_ entrance.  
"Dad! Stop you're making a mistake!" Hiccup grabbed Stoic's arm trying to get his attention, but he ignore his child's plea and used  
"him" in his speech, by lifting "him" up to the crowds.  
"This here is not my first born son we all knew and loved! This is not my second born we all adored and cherish! This is my third born and just recently the dragons took my fourth! Hiccup is not the warrior we knew! That man was also taken by dragons! And that goes for the beauty of Berk as well! Clover and Bijou! Swept and stolen by dragons! They took my youngest Louie last night, but no more! Today, we shed this dragon's blood, then head to the nest and vanquish them!" The crowds roared with voices, some confused with questions others with battle cries. Hiccup was shocked by these facts.  
Not only did _she_ have a younger brother, but an older one and a sister too? Why would Stoic keep that a secret? Was it to hide his grief, and that would explain why he hated dragons, but maybe it was common that most kids were stolen by dragons. Still, it didn't add up. Something else felt out of place.  
Astrid dropped her jaw. Surrounded by her training group, they were just as surprised. Hiccup was from a family of four, and they never knew. Stoic was right about keeping the secret for a long time, but why? None of that really mattered to Astrid, she still had the proof of Hiccup's true identiy, but now she felt like she should wait on revealing that...after the killing.

"For those reasons, today, we sacrifice one of there's and soon many more, for the lives they stole from me! This beast stole my third son and I...we won't let him! Today we mark the day we ATTACK!" The roars and cheers got to the highest peak, and Toothless started getting nervous. The noise bothered him and he was doubting his back up. Plus seeing his Viking being held up like a trophy wasn't cool with him. He decided to go with the back up signal and flicked his tail three times. The cheering stopped when the arena doors flew off their hinges and taking up the space, walking into the arena was one large Monsterous Nightmare, and a Hideous Zippleback, slowly approaching Toothless, Stoic and Hiccup's positions. They looked menacing and serious. Stoic stood in shock, Toothless pretended to look confused, and Hiccup, well _she_ smiled slyly as every part of the plan came to play.

_**Author's Note: OMG! Who would of thought it'd be TWO WHOLE YEARS for an update. Sorry guys, I got a job and my ideas were going through the great depression. And gaming and work and all this confusion passed over, I finally have some time on hand. Also watching the TV series of Dragons Riders of Berk, and rewatching the movie and of course expecting the sequel, something inside me sparked the old flame of writing and brought me back here. I plan on finishing this book and let's pray for a sequel. **_  
_** I wanna apologize to my fans for such a long wait. I re read your reviews and begs for updates for motivation and it pushed me forward to write more. I don't know if you're still out there, but if you are send me your love, it keeps me going. Thank you all, and please pray for the next chapter soon!**_


End file.
